MISIÓN (Salvar a): Luna
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: Después de los eventos del bosque de Hayseed Swamps, Purplethink tiene la vida nunca quiso y nunca esperó, pero aprendió a vivirla. Hasta que una noche un fantasma se aparece para reclutarlo en una nueva misión que no solo salvará a Equestria, sino a su mundo entero.
1. El Dragón Morado

_Sinopsis:_ Después de los sucesos acontecidos en el bosque de Hayseed Swamps, Purplethink regresó a Equestria como un héroe, sin embargo, su vida obtuvo la calma que jamás esperó y aprendió a vivirla, lejos de las princesas. Desconectado, viviendo en su mundo, el destino le dictaba una vida tranquila hasta el final de sus días. Pero un evento inesperado altera para siempre el curso de Purplethink y Longhorn. Ahora, tendrán que adentrarse en una nueva aventura de la que no solo dependerá el futuro de Equestria, sino del mundo entero.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Sip, he vuelto... después de casi dos años no tener noticias sobre la vida y obra de Purplethink. Puedo afirmar, que esta última parte será la más compleja, grande y épica aventura que las tres. Además, de contar con un personaje tomado de otro fanfic, me tomé la libertad de "salvar" al Shining Armor del Fanfic "La Impredecible Magia Del Amor" de Elizander, un fanfic un tanto mediocre y repetitivo en donde Twilight Sparkle encuentra el amor con Spike, pero Shining intenta impedirlo, resultando en un final miserable para él. En vez enojarme, decidí hacer algo completamente diferente, meterlo en mi historia para darle la redención y el respeto que se merece el personaje.

¿Qué pensará el autor de fanfic sobre esto? La verdad, poco me importa. Si no le gusta pues que bien y si no le importa, también que bien. Yo hago esto por gusto y creo que el resultado es más que satisfactorio.

NOTA 1: Se recomienda leer las primeras dos partes antes de empezar con este fanfic, ya que hay muchos detalles que se pasarán muy rápido o se considerarán que el lector ya lo sabe.

NOTA 2: No es necesario leer el fanfic "La Impredecible Magia Del Amor", aunque si desea hacerlo, solo los primeros 13 capítulos son útiles para poner disfrutar un poco más la razón de este fanfic.

NOTA 3: Este fanfic tendrán elementos un tanto violentos y sexuales (especialmente con temas gay, nada explicito). Para que lo tengas en cuenta si quieres leerlo.

* * *

**-MISIÓN (Salvar a): Luna-**

_3x01 – El Dragón Morado _

"_Vida… algo tan preciado y tan fácil de destruir… ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar y darle valor a una vida? ¿Acaso somos dioses para hacerlo con cualquiera, juzgarlo con tanta facilidad? Nunca subestimes el valor de una vida, por más insignificante o deplorable que sea. Es de mortales quitarla y menospreciarla, pero es de dioses darles una segunda oportunidad"._

* * *

**_Escamas Moradas_**

En un tiempo lejano existió un unicornio. Nació en una familia amorosa y en un lugar próspero. Tenía un alma buena y con corazón noble, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Lamentablemente se dejó influenciar por ideas equivocadas y dejó que el odio irracional infectara su mente. Bajo su propia visión de justicia traicionó a los suyos, sin importar dañar hasta su propia familia. Actuó sin importarle los medios; solo interesaba el fin, su objetivo final. Fue derrotado a tiempo y su vida terminó en medio de un terror y pena despiadada. Tanto talento, tanto potencial en su vida desperdiciado.

Shining Armor abrió los ojos y la pesadilla volvió… todas las sensaciones regresaron con la misma intensidad. Su carne violentamente cortada, las suplicas desesperadas por clemencia sin resultado, los ojos indiferentes de su verdugo que lo consideraba peor que escoria. Su trabajo estaba muy relacionado con la muerte, ser capitán de la guardia real era un trabajo riesgoso, pero jamás había sentido a la muerte tan cerca, incluso podía percibir como acariciaba su pelaje tan impaciente por llevarse su alma a un lugar donde jamás volvería a ver a su familia ni a nadie más. Su condena eterna sería la soledad y cargar para siempre con emociones finales tan funestas como trágicas… la sentencia más ingrata de todas. Lágrimas en sus ojos, la única demostración de un alma arrepentida al agotarse todos los recursos para prolongar su vida.

La sensación de muerte era tan potente en su cuerpo y mente, sin embargo, sus ojos captaron algo anormal. No lo entendería, al menos no por ahora. Sin poder resistirse o actuar por su propia valía, solo podía ser testigo y dejarse llevar. Sus sentidos eran golpeados constantemente de contradicciones, muerte y dolor, tranquilidad y adormecimiento. Una luz cegadora que parecía elevarlo hacia el infinito, Un camino donde se desconectaba de su mundo.

"_¿Este es el dichoso más allá?_", sin saber si terminaría en el averno o en un lugar mucho peor, la condena por sus acciones lo aterraba. Más recuerdos aparecieron, como el de llorar por misericordia y decir sus últimas palabras antes de que el Rey De Los Dragones le arrancara la lengua. Sus oraciones finales, jamás serían escuchadas por las ponis indicadas, le dolía tanto pensar en ello.

Hay algo más, recuerdos difusos de gran impacto emocional, momentos en su vida que no deberían estar ahí. Después de la sangre derramada a través de su hocico por una parte de su cuerpo mutilada, antes de un corte final para extinguir la llama de su existencia apareció un dragón… otro dragón, de escamas moradas que se interpuso entre él y el Rey, derrotándolo de un solo golpe.

_"Para ser un dragón que le jacta de honorable, resultó ser más déspota y ruin en sus acciones como al poni que intenta matar". _Este dragón tomó el cuerpo del poni moribundo y una luz los envolvió.

_"Es hora de que comiences una nueva vida… si estás dispuesto a aceptarla"._

Shining Armor abrió los ojos lentamente, poco a poco la luz fue tomando forma para descubrirse en un lugar templado y tranquilo. Sus orejas se movían avivadamente, intentando buscar cualquier sonido extraño; solo escuchó el cantar de las aves, el viento mover suavemente las hojas y el correr del agua de un riachuelo cercano. Jamás había estado en un lugar con un nivel de paz tan sorprendente, como si cualquier indicio de pena y maldad se hubiesen esfumado. Un árbol de largas ramas y follaje abundante lo protegía del exceso de luz cálida, mientras un pasto suave y fresco le servía como colchón.

El unicornio blanco se levantó sin dificultad, mirando a su alrededor para buscar algún rastro familiar. Todo era fácilmente reconocible, pero no se sentía parte de esto, no podía explicarlo. Sin heridas, miró los dos flancos de su cuerpo y descubrió un pelaje blanco y reluciente, como si jamás lo hubiese tocado ni siquiera el polvo. Percibía su lengua en su lugar, sin sabor a sangre, todo parecía estar en orden… excepto por un detalle. Shining elevó una de sus patas delanteras a su frente para descubrir la ausencia de su cuerno, solo había una rugosidad de un hueso roto. La irá recorrió su cuerpo, además de confirmar sus acciones y sus consecuencias fatales.

"_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_" Shining no era capaz de entenderlo, dentro de sí mismo la sensación de una muerte propia lo seguía molestando. Intentaba recapitular los acontecimientos; en esa comida familiar donde su propia hermana decidió amar a una lagartija, así como ver la incompetencia absoluta de las gobernantes de Equestria, la elaboración de sus planes, su pelea en la cueva donde la derrota y la pérdida de su cuerno fueron su recompensa, como esa perra de Celestia lo envió con el enemigo, como ese miserable Rey le arrancó la lengua y lo mató como si fuese un puerco. Malos momentos acompañados de nauseas tremendas.

–Vaya, ya despertaste. –Una voz lo toma por sorpresa, la recuerda bien, es la misa voz del dragón que lo salvó. Cerca del árbol, hay una banca de madera y en ella hay un reptil super-evolucionado que silva una melodía curiosa mientras se deja abrazar por los rayos de sol.

–¿Quién eres? –Shining Armor, desconfiado del invitado inesperado. A pesar de tener cerca a un despreciable dragón, aquí hay más curiosidad que aversión.

–No tienes por qué temerme u odiarme… no te haré daño, nadie de aquí lo hará. –Su voz es calmada.

Era un dragón de escamas moradas oscuras, de larga cola y de un tamaño similar a los dragones adolescentes de su tierra, a simple vista no parecía peligroso. De largo hocico que dejaba ver de vez en cuando sus colmillos carnívoros. En sus patas se asomaban poderosas garras blancas y relucientes. Poseía dos largos cuernos detrás de su cabeza, tan blancos como una nube y una larga melena rojiza formada desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta llegar al final de una cola en forma de flecha. Por el momento sus alas permanecían en reposo, no había necesidad de usarlas. Sus ojos grises reflejaban una edad más allá de lo que aparentaba.

Había un elemento curioso en el dragón; un objeto en la parte baja de su cuello, una placa plateada circular con un centro café, en forma de engrane.

–Bienvenido Shining Armor. Mi nombre es Purplethink… mucho gusto.

–Tú… ¿Me salvaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué tengo recuerdos de mi propia muerte? ¿Acaso esto es el paraíso?

–Se que tienes muchas preguntas y a su tiempo tendrás las respuestas de todas ellas. Esto puede ser desconcertante para ti, pero no te preocupes, yo también pasé por esto. Mientras tanto, camina conmigo… si lo haces, responderé una de las preguntas que más te inquietan.

En un corredor de piedra, sorprendentemente suave para sus cascos. Entre hojas caídas, viento fresco y una luz reconfortante, un dragón morado y un unicornio blanco emprendieron una larga caminata. Árboles de distintos tamaños y tipos, flores de colores y formas de hermosura abrumadora. Quioscos en medio del bosque, bancas con sus mesas de picnic, escaleras que iban hacia cualquier lugar y fuentes con agua cristalina. Este lugar parecía el sueño imaginativo de alguien. Había tanto por ver, cosas que Shining jamás había visto. Mientras su camino continuaba, Shining fue descubriendo más sorpresas, como no ser el único poni de este mundo. Y no solo había seres de su misma especie, también había burros, minotauros, mulas, cebras, hipogrifos, lobos, incluso especies las cuales jamás visto en su vida. Los residentes no tardaron en percatarse de la presencia del nuevo miembro, miraban curiosos sus acciones.

–¿Vez? Hay ponis aquí y todos ellos se hicieron las mismas preguntas al llegar aquí. Todos comparten algo en común, sin importar su edad, sexo o especie.

–¿Y qué es eso? –Shining no confiaba de los demás inquilinos del bosque. Sus miradas curiosas y el nulo conocimiento sobre ellos lo hacían sentir vulnerable.

–¿Recuerdas que acepté a responder a una de tus preguntas si me acompañabas? –El dragón morado se colocó frente a él, lo miró a los ojos y una expresión seria se formó. Las creaturas se aproximaron más, deseosas por ver la reacción del novado al conocer la verdad–. Te salvé por una razón, y cabe mencionar que no fue por las razones más bondadosas posibles. Te salvé porque bajo tus circunstancias era sencillo ocultar lo ocurrido, te hacían un candidato ideal para formar parte de uno de los nuestros. Tienes un elemento en común con todos ellos y conmigo, pues todos fuimos salvados por tal facilidad de no levantar sospechas con nuestra ausencia, si nuestro cuerpo desaparecía. Debido a nuestra reputación y a la forma en como nos fuimos los demás no harían preguntas y si así fuera la poca cantidad de testigos haría sencillo ocultar la verdad.

Una respuesta para cambiar por completo el mundo de alguien, destrozarle la mente y las ilusiones al saber que nada volverá a ser igual, incluso si reniega de la respuesta. Así es como Shining Armor se sentía, con una sola conclusión la cual temía confirmar.

–Entonces ¿Estoy…? –Las patas de Shining temblaban, no quería continuar con su pregunta, completarla requería de una palabra la cual no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. El dragón solamente asintió con la cabeza, Shining Armor no necesito más.

"_La forma en como nos fuimos_", Shining tal vez no comprendió todo, pero esto sí. Por eso podía recordar la forma en como murió. No podía entenderlo, que había detrás de todo este embrollo. Solo podía confirmar algo, para el lugar donde alguna vez vivió ya no era relevante.

Sintió su existencia tan diminuta y solitaria, como si nadie fuera capaz de verlo y entenderlo. Su destino final, tan cruel y despiadado jamás sería vengado, a nadie le importaría, ni siquiera su familia tendría interés por saber su paradero o sus últimas palabras. Su esposa, su familia… su hermana, ¿acaso realmente había hecho algo tan ruin para merecer esto? Todos sus esfuerzos serían nulos. A pesar de ser creerse valiente, sabía muy bien su propia cobardía y fragilidad. No puedo evitar caer y llorar, sin importar el público a su alrededor.

Purplethink se agachó hasta tener su rostro frente a la expresión derrotada y desconsolada del unicornio blanco. Colocó con suavidad su zarpa escamosa en la cabeza de Shining quien no parecía importarle ser tocado por el dragón.

–Comprendo tu dolor, más de lo que crees. Al igual que a ti, fui victima de un destino, un camino de crimen y sufrimiento. Tal vez en tu realidad jamás seas valorado ni hayas tenido una segunda oportunidad, pero aquí hay una esperanza, de ser mejor de lo que todos creyeron. Hay fuerzas más allá de nuestro entendimiento, hay propósitos más allá de nosotros mismos.

–Si realmente soy tan despreciable, ¿por qué estoy aquí? –Shining Armor, mostró por vez primera su debilidad y su temor, la parte que odiaba de él por considerarla vulnerable e inferior, ese temor que le recordaba que jamás sería tan fuerte.

–Pronto lo sabrás, los motivos de tu presencia en este lugar y por qué te hemos traído aquí. Pero esa parte no me corresponde decírtela.

De pronto, una puerta apareció frente a su camino. Blanca como la nieve, simple en su diseño y misteriosa en su razón. Una perilla dorada estaba lista para ser girada y mostrar un camino desconocido. Nadie podría abrirla, solo Shining Armor.

Los espectadores observaron los movimientos de Shining Armor, en interés por sus acciones eran cruciales para confirmar su nuevo camino, uno corto o un largo camino, todo dependería de su valor y su verdadero interés de redención.

–¿Qué es eso? –Shining Armor, quitaba el exceso de gotas saladas de sus ojos. Ver esa puerta le hizo volver a los momentos de su infancia, cuando sus ideas retorcidas no dictaban sus acciones. A pesar de tan bellos recuerdos, Shining temía a la puerta.

–Todas las respuestas que necesitas estarán ahí, sin ningún filtro, conocerás la verdad agradable como miserable. Ahí conocerás tu nuevo propósito y al arquitecto de este lugar.

* * *

Noches en Equestria, un espectáculo de soledad, calma y silencio. La mayoría de los ponis descansan dispuestos a vivir un día más al empezar el nuevo amanecer, muy pocos se dan el lujo de no dormir, ya sea por trabajo o por diversión. Manehattan se caracteriza por ser una de las ciudades con mayor actividad nocturna en toda Equestria, solo superada por "Las Pegasus". Bares y centros nocturnos son los sitios con mayor actividad, ponis de todas las razas y colores van a susodichos lugares para socializar y obtener algo más.

Purplethink no es un poni al que le guste alocarse, no de la manera habitual del resto de sus semejantes. El prefiere una noche con juegos de mesa en compañía de amigos, a veces solo le basta un buen libro o una máquina de escribir. Longhorn en cambio, es un unicornio con pasatiempos más intensos y arriesgados.

Longhorn, con la pansa menos visible y un aspecto mucho más joven, posee una característica marcada en su personalidad con la que Purplethink se ha esforzado lidiar. Longhorn tiene apetitos voraces relacionados con sus bajos instintos, no hay un solo día en que no piense en ellos. Suele controlarse muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ese deseo debe salir de alguna otra forma y eso lo obliga a ir más allá.

"_Un club nocturno para sementales aficionados a otros sementales_". Cuando Longhorn expresó tal locura, Purplethink se rehusó, no por moral o buen gusto, la idea de convivir con poni nuevos y posiblemente más atractivos y vigorosos que él le aterraba. Si ese era el deseo de Longhorn lo dejaría ir sin problemas, pero Longhorn no quería ir solo y después de varias peticiones y lloriqueos, Purplethink por fin accedió.

Y así, en una noche de otoño Purplethink experimentó por primera (segunda) vez la vida dentro de un club nocturno. 'La Cebra Camaleónica', un nombre con un contexto curioso. Este lugar ubicado en Manehattan poseía una historia curiosa.

Después de los eventos con esa mula malvada y despiadada, donde Equestria se jugó su destino en tan solo una noche, las princesas tomaron como prioridad las relaciones exteriores con el resto de los reinos, principados y tierras del mundo. Conscientes que el odio hacia su reino y a sus habitantes por diferentes motivos podría generar un nuevo ataque, las princesas realizaron un enorme esfuerzo en establecer conexiones diplomáticas. Cumbres, eventos y mesas de debate con la intención de mejorar la relación con los estados amigos de Equestria. Nuevos tratados de firmaron, el comercio se diversificó, así como la migración, todo con la finalidad de hacer amistad con las especies. No ha sido una tarea sencilla pues la resistencia al cambio sigue notándose incluso dentro de Equestria, muchos ponis no aprobaron tales acciones. La ciudad de Manehattan fue una las primeras en aceptar población "no poni". Ya tenían experiencia con en barrio de los dragones, albergar a otras especies diferentes no sería tan difícil. Así, cebras, grifos, minotauros, venados, yaks y gatos (por mencionar algunas especies) empezaron a formar parte de esta gran urbe. A pesar de los problemas imprevistos y de los nuevos retos, la integración se realizó con éxito y una prueba de ello fue este club nocturno, diseñado especialmente para todos los seres de orientación principalmente homosexual.

Dentro del club, luces estridentes y en constante movimiento se mueven al son de una música lo suficientemente fuerte como para volarte los tímpanos. Nadie parecía molestarse por eso, el ambiente de baile, libertinaje y mucha sexualidad es la norma sobre y alrededor de la pista de baile. Poca inhibición y muchas bebidas alcohólicas, seres de diferentes tamaños, especies y colores se unían esta noche para divertirse.

Purplethink se sintió apabullado, el ambiente era tan desordenado y la sensualidad derrochada en cada rincón lo volvieron inseguro de su propio físico y sexualidad, si por el fuera saldría galopando de aquel sitio y se iría al parque a descansar. Tantos cuerpos de una belleza envidiable bailando, cebras con traseros espectaculares, creaturas que entablaban conversación y risas con tanta facilidad. Purplethink se miraba en las paredes de espejo del club, su aspecto un poco más desordenado y desaliñado, su panza más pronunciada y las cicatrices en su pecho, lo volvían inseguro, como si su autoestima cayera hacia un hoyo sin fondo. Además, no podría bailar ni siquiera medianamente bien, sus patas delanteras ya hacían lo suficiente para mantenerlo en pie y caminar sin ayuda alguna en la mayor parte de las veces y no muy rápido.

Purplethink se adentró en una de las tantas cámaras mucho más tranquilas. Algunas de estas eran privadas, otras eran públicas. Adentro se encontró con animales más tranquilos y cansados de tanta bulla, los sitios ideales para tomarse un respiro o tener intimidad sin menos público. Mientras Longhorn fue en busca de una presa con la cual revolcarse, Purplethink simplemente tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y se limitó a observar.

Ahí se encontró con un pegaso y un dragón, ambos de color gris y bastante peculiares. Primero entablaron una conversación, y después, embriagados por el ambiente libidinoso decidieron ir un poco más allá. Fue la primera vez que Purplethink besó a otro semental que no fuera Longhorn, y por si no fuera suficiente, también se atrevió a besar al dragón. Las escamas suaves de sus labios y los colmillos largos en ese aliento picante fue una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Ninguno tenía un cuerpo espectacular y sus personalidades eran más tranquilas, Purplethink rápidamente se llevó muy bien con ellos. El pegaso se llamaba Sungear, de pelaje café claro y de cola y melena grises, de mirada inocente y de buen corazón. Longhorn no tuvo éxito en su cacería, pero cuando Purplethink le presentó al dragón y a Sungear le gustó lo que vio.

Las horas pasaron y el dragón tuvo que irse por motivos personales, aunque prometió volver a contactar a los ponis. Longhorn le propuso a Sungear un momento más íntimo y alocado en su casa, a lo que el pegaso accedió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Dar un paseo en medio de la noche es una actividad que no cualquiera haría; sin embargo, Purplethink, Longhorn y Sungear son ponis raros y a veces actúan sin pensar. Lejos de la ciudad bulliciosa de los altos edificios, dirigiéndose a un pueblo pequeño, los tres ponis transitan por un camino absolutamente solitario y frío. Sería más fácil transportarse por taxi, pero ninguno aceptó a llevarlos por la cantidad de bits en sus bolsillos.

Es un camino frío, donde la vegetación se vuelve siniestra por la falta de luz y el viento parece susurrarles cuentos de terror, tal sugestión de peligro no es suficiente para que los ponis reconsideren sus acciones, el deseo por aparearse los obliga a continuar y aunque parezca inaudito, aquellos ponis se la están pasando de maravilla.

Con sus cascos cubiertos de polvo, a veces temblando por los vientos fríos del otoño. Detienen su paso por momentos para identificar alguna sombra o movimiento sospechoso, simplemente por instinto. Jamás le ha ocurrido algo a nadie en estos caminos, los depredadores no se aproximan y la mayoría de los animales salvajes evitan a los ponis. Poco importan las sombras nada amigables del bosque a su alrededor o el camino que aún les falta por recorrer, pues les faltan 25 minutos de caminata continua. Posiblemente ya hubiesen llegado, solo que Purplethink demora su andar.

–Y entonces, ahí estaba yo, en medio del estadio del Imperio de Cristal. Miles de ponis mirando cada acción de mi ponisona, esperando mi fracaso. –Longhorn, como es habitual en él, demostrando su necesidad de atención y tratando de impresionar a Sungear. Siempre narra su participación en los Juegos de Equestria pasados y sus deseos en los juegos futuros que tendrán lugar en un año. Sungear está maravillado con la narración. Purplethink, quien camina un tanto rezagado no le presta mucha atención, ha escuchado esa historia tantas veces que hasta se la sabe de memoria.

Purplethink, en cambio, mira hacia la luna, ese hermoso astro de brillo blanco y suave que suele verse en noches como estas. Tan hermosa, tan presente en Equestria, pero alejada de los mortales, como la misma princesa Luna. Nostalgia por tiempos mejores, donde podía hablar con la gobernante de la noche. Hace tiempo que no la ha visto, el último recuerdo fue la ceremonia por su valor en los eventos de la mula malvada. Se pregunta que estará haciendo la princesa en estos momentos, se pregunta si alguna vez ha preguntado por él, como si intentara conservar lo más pura posible su conexión amistosa… le gusta pensar eso.

Hay otro pensamiento en la mente de Purplethink y es una molestia difícil de explicar. Tal vez el bosque es lo que lo provoca, o el frío. La paz habitual de este camino parece haberse roto sin que se dieran cuenta. No es un mal presentimiento, no lo puede describir. Es como si hubiera un tenedor en el cajón de las cucharas, algo tan insignificante que no le permite la paz, como una obsesión.

Sonidos diferentes a los creados por el viento aparecen en los alrededores del camino, confirmando su malestar. Purplethink detecta algo, difícil de identificar y de explicar. Su corazón empieza a latir más rápido y la sensación de incomodidad se vuelve más intensa. Longhorn y Sungear no lo detectan, ellos siguen atontados en sus propios asuntos.

Los ruidos se hacen más intensos y rompen la tranquilidad del camino como a sus transeúntes. Longhorn y Sungear por fin se detienen, sus cuerpos reciben la alerta y el miedo empieza a inundar sus cuerpos.

Hay algo en el bosque, un ser de gran tamaño que aplasta la hierba y se mueve con rapidez. No parece importarle ser escuchado, es más, es como si lo hiciera a propósito con el único fin de provocar miedo. Se le escucha respirar, hay poder y salvajismo en las exhalaciones que emite. Se adelanta a su camino, preparándose para mostrarse ante las víctimas.

–¿Qué fue eso? –El instinto de presa de Sungear casi le hace perder la compostura, es Longhorn quien con su casco lo calma para evitar que huya volando.

–Quédate quieto, no hay por qué alarmarse. Puede ser solamente una ardilla. –Longhorn, intentando calmar al invitado. El miedo también lo contaminó, aunque su deseo por sexo es mucho más fuerte.

–Ponis… hay algo frente a nuestro camino. –Purplethink ha visto salir una silueta del bosque, una creatura enorme y temible. Algo de gran peligro.

Todos observan delante de su camino al invitado indeseable, gracias al brillo de la luna los tres ponis descubren quien es. Escamas moradas, una larga cola y alas con membrana; es un dragón, un dragón de un tamaño considerable. Largas zarpas para atrapar presas y derribar árboles, un hocico largo que les gruñe hostilmente, mostrando la hilera de dientes filosos y relucientes. Dos grandes cuernos detrás de la cabeza de un blanco espectacular. En sus ojos grises se puede apreciar un solo deseo: atacar.

Los tres ponis se encuentran inseguros, sin idea de retroceder y correr o permanecer quietos. Longhorn y Sungear saben que no tienen oportunidad con un dragón de esa ferocidad y tamaño. Purplethink lo observa con atención, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… le molesta demasiado esa mirada, como si se estuviera burlándose de él, solamente él. "_Recuerda tu entrenamiento, Purplethink_", el poni terrenal puede que esté herido de sus patas delanteras, pero no será una presa fácil, si es necesario pelear lo hará.

–Maldita sea, no tengo mi arco a mi alcance ahora. –Longhorn, le frustra no poder defender a sus amigos en este momento. El dragón parece un perro rabioso, dispuesto a morder y destruir cualquier ser que se le ponga en frente. Longhorn Intentaría teletransportarse, pero debido a su torpeza con la magia no podría llevar a todos–. ¿Qué hacemos, Purplethink?

Gruñidos salvajes, colmillos lo suficientemente grandes como para triturar huesos. La bestia extiende sus alas y empieza a moverse hacia sus víctimas equinas.

–Váyanse de aquí, yo me haré cargo. –Purplethink adelanta el paso, Longhorn intenta detenerlo con su casco, el poni terrenal lo hace un lado sin modales–. ¡Ahora, ya váyanse!

–Por favor, evita morir. –Longhorn le jala la cola con su magia a Sungear para que reaccione y escape junto con él.

El dragón observa a la perfección los movimientos de los ponis, en especial del poni morado. Parece reírse, como si realmente siempre hubiese esperado este movimiento.

Purplethink siente miedo e inseguridad, en sus condiciones actuales una pelea con un ser así podría resultar fatal, pero prefiere morir antes que permitir que dañen a Longhorn. Purplethink se muestra ante su enemigo con una mirada decidida. La batalla comienza, el dragón abre sus fauces con la intención de atrapar al poni terrenal. El dragón es veloz, pero Purplethink no es fácil de atrapar. Logra saltar sobre el cuerpo del dragón para colocarse a un lado de su agresor. Al caer, las patas reciben todo el impacto resultando en un dolor insoportable en las extremidades delanteras de Purplethink. No puede evitar gritar de dolor. Los reflejos tan finos de Purplethink que alguna vez tuvo en el pasado ya no pueden demostrarse gracias a las secuelas de batallas pasadas. El dragón aprovecha la debilidad del equino y lo golpea con fuerza con su cola. Purplethink recibe el impacto y cae envuelto en polvo del camino.

Longhorn escucha el grito doloroso de su mejor amigo, no puede continuar sabiendo que Purplethink corre peligro.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Vámonos! –Sungear intenta moverlo sin éxito.

–¡Huye tú trasero sexy! ¡Ahora! –Longhorn se da la media vuelta y galopa hacia la batalla, ignorando las suplicas de Sungear quien incapaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión abre sus alas y emprende el vuelo.

El poni terrenal la está pasando mal, este dragón resultó ser mucho más hábil, fuerte e inteligente. Siente como si el dragón jugara con él, como si le divirtiera el hecho de hacerlo sufrir. Purplethink cae una y otra vez, incapaz de hacerle frente al dragón, de propinarle un golpe certero. Purplethink maldice como nunca las heridas que jamás sanaron correctamente, sufre las consecuencias de su heroísmo del pasado, ahora podrían costarle la vida.

El dragón tiene la victoria asegurada, solo es cuestión de tomarla. Mira a su contrincante equino con ojos decepcionados, con sus iris de un gris singular. A Purplethink le disgusta esa mirada, como si quisiera mirarlo más allá de la piel y ver en su interior si un indicio de valor y poder quedan en ese cuerpo derrotado.

Un último movimiento, el dragón morado alza una de sus patas, para proyectarla con aceleración contra Purplethink, así la batalla terminaría. Purplethink, molesto consigo mismo no puede hace más que alzar sus patas delanteras y formar la mayor concentración de carga eléctrica que el tiempo le da. Si ha de morir, que no sea como cobarde.

Una luz emerge del contacto de los contrincantes, una chispa tan potente y fugaz hace su aparición como un milagro. La energía tiene una capacidad tal que arroja al dragón varios metros, quitándolo del camino, chocando violentamente con los árboles. Purplethink también es arrojado un par de metros sin mayores repercusiones. Su mente intenta descifrar que rayos pasó, intenta levantarse lo más rápido posible. Sus patas delanteras le queman y le tiemblan demasiado, como si la cantidad de energía empleada fuera insoportable para su cuerpo. No le es posible ponerse de pie, es cuando llega Longhorn a socorrerlo.

–¡Purplethink! –Longhorn detecta algo anormal en la melena de Purplethink, hay cabello blanco entre sus colores habituales de rojo y purpura oscuro. El color desaparece, regresando al Purplethink normal–. ¿Qué diantres hiciste?

–No lo sé. –Se ve obligado a colocar parte de su cuerpo en el lomo de Longhorn. Las patas le tiemblan demasiado, su respiración al igual que su ritmo cardiaco están sobre agitados.

–Tus patas parecen hervir.

–Eso no importa ahora, necesitamos huir de aquí ahora. ¿Y en dónde está Sungear?

–¿El plot sexy? Le dije que huyera, como tiene alas seguramente ya está muy lejos.

Menos mal, un alma menos por la cual preocuparse. Longhorn está por galopar hasta que las carcajadas del enemigo detienen sus intenciones. Cualquier poni hubiera huido, risas en medio de la noche en un camino oscuro significan tener cerca a un loco perturbado. Las intenciones del dragón son mucho más complejas, su risa es como si se burlara de él mismo. Solo detiene sus carcajadas para quejarse de los golpes. Purplethink está confundido.

El dragón se levanta y regresa al camino, Longhorn se prepara para emprender una huida veloz. Purplethink lo detiene, hay algo en este dragón que no puede comprender. La mirada del dragón ha cambiado, así como su actitud, ahora parece más un dragón manso. Longhorn detecta algo increíble, pues esos ojos reptilianos, aunque sus pupilas sean diferentes a los de un poni le recuerdan a alguien bastante especifico.

–¿Tu qué dices? A pesar de su discapacidad la teoría volvió a reafirmarse. Podría sernos útil para nuestro propósito. –Este dragón es alguien inteligente, de excelente dicción, despertaría dudas razonables su anterior comportamiento, aunque Purplethink y Longhorn no podían dar crédito a lo que sus oídos captaron.

El contenido del mensaje no fue lo que impactó a los ponis, fue el timbre de la voz. Esa bestia fiera, ese comedor de gemas y carne cuyos dientes podrían partir fácilmente a un poni en dos tenía una voz con un tono demasiado especifico, solo había otro ser con esa voz idéntica y ese ser era Purplethink.

Por si no fuera suficiente, el dragón no ha dicho sus palabras a Purplethink y a Longhorn, hay un individuo más.

El nuevo personaje se aleja de la oscuridad para mostrarse ante el mundo. La realidad parece quebrarse, el número de preguntas crece a niveles demenciales; este poni parece haber regresado de la tumba y romper con todas las leyes naturales. Es un unicornio de pelaje blanco, uno de gran tamaño y porte. Su melena al igual que su cola maneja un color azul predominante con un par de líneas celestes. La Cutie Mark habla por él respecto a su identidad, pues es un escudo bajo tres estrellas moradas. Solo un poni en el mundo tiene una marca tan importante.

Purplethink queda estupefacto, se olvida de su propio dolor, hasta le dieron nauseas por el impacto de la revelación. Ese rostro con ese largo hocico y mirada decidida pertenecían a un poni muy especial en la historia. Una copia fidedigna, como una fotografía que cobra vida. Solo había un detalle, el cuerno. Su cuerno tiene un brillo metálico dorado fuera de toda armonía con su pelaje blanco.

¿Acaso la historia oficial mentía? ¿Hubo un fallo en la realidad? ¿Por qué este poni aparece de repente? Preguntas sin respuestas, pruebas contradictorias y la credulidad por los suelos. Es imposible, Longhorn y Purplethink no pueden creerlo, no hay sentido con este dragón que habla como si fuera Purplethink y un muerto resucitado.

–Creo que es el gigoló al que no le pagué y ha vuelto por venganza. –Longhorn lo confunde con alguien personificado.

–Shining Armor. –Purplethink se atreve a pronunciar ese nombre. Intenta ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad–. Pero… ¿Cómo…?

–Lo sé… se que no debería estar caminando entre los vivos, considerando los eventos de este universo. Hay una razón, tal vez no puedan entenderla, al menos por el momento.

–Es una larga historia, demasiado larga diría yo. –El dragón toma la palabra, aproximándose a Shining Armor.

Como un truco de magia, este dragón ha cambiado su tamaño, Purplethink y Longhorn no se dieron cuenta. Pudo haberlos atacado por detrás y jamás se hubiesen enterado. Su apariencia de enorme dragón a quedado atrás, ahora un dragón de un tamaño estándar es lo que se muestra.

–Disculpen por el atrevimiento, pero queríamos estar seguros de algo.

–¿De qué? –Purplethink y Longhorn se alejan un poco.

–De tus poderes, que aún los tuvieras.

–Pronto amanecerá y necesitamos que nos acompañen. –Shining Armor ofrece su casco como una muestra de paz. Purplethink y Longhorn se miran entre ellos, indecisos sobre la oferta.

Confiar en un dragón mutante con un unicornio muerto o intentar defenderse y correr, las opciones son limitadas y poco esperanzadoras. Purplethink sigue mirando al dragón morado, quien le sonríe cada vez que cruzan miradas. A pesar de casi detestarlo después de haber sido golpeado por él varias veces, la curiosidad por conocerlo es imperativa.

–¿Por qué ese dragón tiene la misma voz que él? –Longhorn se atreve a preguntar.

–Porque mi nombre es Purplethink. –El dragón le responde, señala con su garra al equino morado–. El también es Purplethink, apuesto que eso es muy confuso. Si nos acompañan, tendrán la respuesta que necesitan.

–¿Por qué confiaríamos en ustedes?

–Créanme, si quisiésemos eliminarlos ya lo hubiéramos hecho, meses antes de este encuentro. No quedaría rastro de ustedes y sus cuerpos jamás serían encontrados. No les pido que confíen ciegamente en nosotros, solo les pedimos una oportunidad.

Purplethink no sabe que decir ni hacer, la aventura le llama y sería un error rechazar tal oportunidad. Además, aquel dragón ha provocado algo en su cuerpo, puede percibir una conexión con este reptil, como un hilo invisible. La cautela y el sentido común le advierten sin éxito algo, es el poder de la curiosidad y la intriga por el dragón morado quienes colocan en la balanza el peso necesario para optar por la opción más arriesgada.

–Está bien, pero si voy, Longhorn irá conmigo.

–Ok, pero vamos ya… pronto amanecerá.

La luna lentamente comienza a bajar hasta ocultarse en el horizonte, su noche estrellada y sus fondos oscuros poco a poco son diluidos por el brillo de un sol naciente por el este. Celestia ha tomado el cargo, pronto la actividad sucederá en todos los rincones del reino. Antes de que el primer haz de luz toque el camino, una chispa se lleva a los cuatro seres y todo rastro de pelea o de un evento extraordinario desaparece.

Han pasado dos años desde el evento en el bosque de Hayseed Swamps, donde un grupo de ponis comunes y corrientes decidieron unir fuerzas para combatir una maldad que amenazaba su libertad y felicidad. A pesar de su éxito, Purplethink pagó caro las consecuencias. Con todo su pesar dejó de ser el alumno de la princesa Luna. Fue un golpe muy duro en su vida; la única poni que vio más allá que un fenómeno y le ofreció la oportunidad para hacer la diferencia, para mostrar su valor y su capacidad ante un mundo que lo rechazaba, después de una ceremonia donde por fin reconocieron su valor, tuvo que despedirse de ella, para no volver a verla. Si la decisión dependiera totalmente de la princesa de la noche Purplethink aún seguiría entrenando con ella, pero debido a las secuelas físicas del poni terrenal y a una promesa impuesta por su hermana, Luna tuvo que dejarlo ir.

Purplethink se vio obligado a adaptarse, a regresar a su vida normal. Se graduó de la universidad y consiguió un trabajo temporal como un escritor ocasional en una revista de Manehattan (ser héroe de Equestria abre muchas oportunidades laborales). Con su nuevo trabajo y la beca de Longhorn (también influenciada por ser héroe de Equestria) para continuar con su carrera atlética les dio el dinero suficiente para conseguir una casita a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Así, Purplethink y Longhorn empezaron a vivir juntos.

El tiempo continuaba y nuevos sucesos tomaron su importancia en los encabezados de los diarios. Las princesas siguieron gobernando, nuevos villanos y problemas surgieron. Las políticas de un reino abierto trajeron tanto nuevas oportunidades como problemas y retos. Purplethink, aunque siempre estaba al tanto de las noticias y de los eventos a su alrededor, decidió mantener un perfil bajo, sus hechos heroicos serían lentamente olvidados del consciente colectivo y después de varios años los vieron como un poni común.

No necesitaba más para ser feliz, con Longhorn, Boxhoppy y un par de amigos más tenía lo necesario para vivir. Se atrevió a publicar con mejores resultados con un seudónimo que le dio misterio a sus obras y privacidad para él. Purplethink obtuvo la tranquilidad que jamás quiso, pero aprendió a vivir con ella y a disfrutarla. Su destino lo dictaba así, una vida tranquila con los problemas habituales de los ponis comunes; momentos de perdida, momentos de amor (a veces extraños, pues se enamoró por accidente de Boxhoppy y cuando Longhorn se enteró fue un desastre, pero se solucionó), momentos de amistad, momentos de tristeza, duda y enojo. Terminaría su camino en este mundo como tantos otros ponis que lo abandonaron antes que él. El mundo seguiría su curso y ese tiempo jamás volvería.

Excepto que algo mucho más grande que él y todo lo conocido interrumpieron lo que estaba dictado en este mundo, alterado para siempre la vida de todo ser. Si la realidad se quebró y los destinos de todos fueron alterados fue por una razón, una que en principio Purplethink no comprendería en su totalidad.

Una última aventura, una oportunidad más, le daría a Purplethink una razón para seguir siendo valioso y útil ante los ojos de las princesas. Una misión tan importante, imposible de conocer su magnitud. Purplethink enfrentará los peligros de esta nueva misión, y protegerá a los suyos sin importar el costo.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo 1_


	2. La Sociedad De Los Marginados Muertos

Hola a todos,

Interesante, parece que a más de uno le interesó el regreso de Purplethink y compañia. Me siento alagado, me alegra saber que hay gente esperando mis escritos. Gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a 'Favoritos' esta historia, esperemos que cumpla con sus expectativas.

Por cierto, vi que hay un poco de confusión sobre el tema de la unión de los universos de ambos fanfics. Podría decirse que lo que estoy haciendo es un crossover, aunque el universo predominante es el de Purplethink y solo tomé a Shining Armor del otro fanfic, ya que es lo único que me interesa. En esta parte, se intentará aclarar la razón de Shining Armor y por qué está en el universo de Purplethink.

* * *

_3x02: La Sociedad De Los Marginados Muertos_

En Canterlot hay muchos lugares turísticos para admirar y disfrutar, pero hay un lugar en especial que les recuerda a sus visitantes la fragilidad de sus existencias y el precio de la paz en un mundo con interminables peligros. Es una estatua, puesta en honor a uno de los corceles más valientes de toda la historia: El Capitán Shining Armor.

Situada en uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad capital de Equestria, yace en la tranquilidad y en la contemplación nostálgica de quienes van a visitarla. Siempre cuidada, jamás mirada con desprecio. A veces sus visitantes dejan como ofrenda algún ramo de flores, una veladora o sencillamente unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Con las dos patas delanteras alzadas, portando su armadura real, como si estuviese a punto de librar su última batalla. Una mirada decidida y una expresión de coraje por defender la tierra donde nació. Hay una placa de oro en la base de la estatua con su nombre grabado en letras grandes y una fecha que marca el inicio y el fin de su existencia. Debajo de la placa hay una leyenda en letras plateadas:

**"EN MEMORIA A UNO DE LOS CAPITANES MÁS VALIENTES DE TODA EQUESTRIA**

**UNA VIDA POR UN REINO PROSPERO… POR UN FAMILIAR A SALVO, UN PRECIO JUSTO".**

Han pasado casi 10 años desde el evento que marcó para siempre la familia de Twilight Sparkle. A pesar del tiempo y de las nuevas oportunidades para volver a experimentar la verdadera felicidad, el corazón de Twilight jamás podrá sanar la herida de perder a un ser querido. No solo ella lamenta la ausencia de su hermano mayor, también lo hace la gobernante del Imperio de Cristal.

* * *

**Luz Omnipotente.**

Shining Armor se atrevió a pasar por la puerta y su mente trascendió más allá de su cuerpo, se unió con una luz tan brillante como el mismo sol. Los problemas y los pesares de la vida dejaron de tomar importancia, la mortalidad y la vulnerabilidad se convirtieron en simples conceptos; por un momento, se sintió infinito, como si por fin entendiera el propósito de la existencia misma.

Una habitación cilíndrica, de un blanco perfecto y una limpieza impecable. Shining Armor abrió los ojos y se encontró en tal enigmático lugar. Había algo raro, pues, aunque resentía el frio en su pelaje no le tomaba importancia, se sentía muy cómodo, su cuerpo era tan ligero como si pesara solamente un copo de nieve.

"_Shining Armor, acércate a la pared y tócala con tu casco_". Un mensaje apareció en frente, en una pared que se fue opacando a un oscuro muy tenue. Era como si la misma habitación reaccionara a la mirada del equino. Shining Armor hace memoria, esto le recordaba a muchos comics de ciencia ficción que acostumbraba leer cuando era más joven. Este lugar era como una cápsula de alta tecnología que lo transportaba por el espacio-tiempo. Shining no tenía nada que perder, se aproximó a la pared y presionó con una de sus patas la superficie.

Al momento instante del contacto, en su mente y en las mismas paredes estalló una montaña de información. La habitación le mostró toda su vida, a un detalle milimétrico como si todo estuviese filmado. Todas sus acciones, pensamientos y emociones se mostraron tal como eran, sin ningún filtro. Sus deseos más oscuros, sus acciones y consecuencias más funestas, desde tal perspectiva sintió vergüenza y mucha deshonra.

–Esta es tu vida, tal como lo dictaba el destino de ese universo. –Una voz bastante familiar, Shinining Armor voltea hacia un lado y le sorprendió encontrarse con la imagen de su esposa, esa bella alicornio rosa y de melena cristalizada, esa hermosa yegua la cual se había enamorado.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Shining Armor tomó con recelo la aparición–. Sé que no eres mi esposa

–Será mucho más sencillo procesar toda la información si un rostro familiar te la proporciona. Puedo tomar una imagen diferente si te hace sentir más cómodo. –La figura en la pared comenzó a disolverse en millones de partículas que fueron moviéndose hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Su hermana apareció, como la última vez que la vio; una yegua fuerte–. No soy un poni, ni siquiera un ser vivo. En muchos universos me conocen como Dios, pero ese concepto es muy básico e incorrecto para lo que realmente soy. Bajo tu nivel de abstracción y capacidad me definirías como un Guardián. Soy un Guardián de todos los universos conocidos compatibles con un universo raíz.

Shining Armor intentaba seguirle, era bastante difícil. La información era basta y sus sentidos no eran suficiente para obtenerla toda. La imagen de su hermana fue sustituida por miles de imágenes de Equestria, algunas tan familiares al mundo donde nació y otras tan extrañas y diferentes cuya imaginación y originalidad sobrepasaba su propia capacidad. Tantas imágenes se mostraron, miles de Equestrias diferentes. Shining no fue capaz de verlas todas, sin embargo, pudo comprender la magnitud de las palabras del Guardia, era como si su cerebro recibiera la información desde algún lugar desconocido, de pronto tanta información estaba en su cabeza, aunque el no la quisiera o no fuera capaz de comprenderla toda. La figura de su esposa volvió a materializarse.

–De un universo raíz nacieron miles de universos, algunos más estables, grandes y complejos que otros. Yo me encargo de monitorizarlos y mantenerlos, proporcionando la energía y entropía suficiente para que los universos puedan completar sus ciclos satisfactoriamente. Si un universo se vuelve demasiado inestable, termina con su energía o su determinación es muy básica lo puedo reparar o extinguir. Shining Armor, tu eres un ser vivo de esos universos.

–¿Hay otros igual que yo? –Shining Armor estaba mareado, tales revelaciones destruían tan fácil sus antiguas creencias.

–Es un hecho. –La habitación se tornó en la oscuridad, después, cientos de puntos aparecieron por todas partes. Cada punto reventó en una imagen estática o en movimiento. Cientos de Shining Armors, algunos eran idénticos a él, otros cambiaban drásticamente su complexión, sexo o especie.

De entre todos sus "yo alternativos", había uno con una energía especial, sobresalía del resto. Su apariencia, aunque era más simple, Shining Armor no podría dejar sentir una conexión muy intima con él. Hubo especial énfasis en mostrar a ese unicornio blanco especial, exhibieron muchos momentos de su vida; como cuidaba y jugaba con su hermana menor cuando era potrilla, su boda después de expulsar a la reina Chrysalis, como arrojó a su esposa por el balcón del castillo del Imperio de Cristal como si fuese una pelota de hoofball para salvar el corazón de cristal, sus lagrimas al ver a su hermana convertirse en una princesa… como cargaba con una bebé alicornio en compañía de su familia. Esa versión de él se veía tan feliz y noble, le tenía envidia.

–Ese es el Shining Armor original, pertenece al universo raíz. Si jamás hubiese existido seguramente tus probabilidades de existir tal y como eres serian casi nulas.

–¿Tu controlas ese universo?

–No, a ese universo lo crearon otros seres, yo solo estoy a cargo de sus universos alternos compatibles.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Shining Armor sentía su cerebro trabajar como nunca, como si aprendiera más allá de lo físicamente posible.

–Todos los universos deben cumplir con un destino, como una historia que fuese escrita antes de su creación, determinan parte de su inicio, desarrollo y fin. No todos los universos tienen una historia completa, la mayoría de ellos logran funcionar con una historia corta o inconclusa, aunque los últimos no duren mucho. Para que la historia pueda cumplirse, la energía utilizada por ese universo es manipulada, sus reglas son cambiadas y las probabilidades reducidas. Una de las interacciones energéticas más relevantes son los seres vivos. Se les asigna roles, propósitos y oportunidades, todo con un único fin: cumplir con la historia tal como fue escrita. Los seres son seleccionados, para que cumplan un papel y su vida se determina con acciones, algunos de estos seres obtienen la grandeza, otros en cambio cumplen el propósito de ser obstáculos, o, en otras palabras, son los villanos… como tú. Al universo le importa el fin, no los medios, por lo que las variables frecuentemente intentan dar el mejor resultado posible a pesar de los fallos, a veces creando seres de gran potencial. Ese talento no es explotado por la historia, porque no pertenece a los seres vivos seleccionados o no es útil para cumplir la historia, provocando que muchos de estos seres sean ignorados o eliminados. Yo me encargo de "salvarlos", darles un mejor propósito, uno lejos del designio de su universo y de las circunstancias que los ataron en su realidad. Todos los seres que viste en el bosque eran seres vivos con tales características, los he traído aquí para que me sean de utilidad, los convierto en mis Guerreros.

–¿Acaso nos salvó para su entretenimiento, para su deleite? ¿Si es tan poderoso, por qué necesitaría guerreros? ¿Por qué recoge… a la escoria de los universos? –Shining Armor, con la suficiente confianza como para desafiar al supuesto ser superior. Más allá de su ataque de preguntas, hay una molestia interna la cual no puede digerir, es la rabia y frustración por la injusticia más desgraciada que un ser vivo puede sufrir. El destino jamás jugó a su favor, le escupió en la cara, lo obligó a ser un simple peón.

–Veo miles de historias a cada segundo sobre la vida en todos los universos, puedo gestionar universos… No necesito entretenerme. Soy el más poderoso de todos sobre todos los universos, pero solamente los universos a mi cuidado, El concepto de universo es mucho más grande y complejo de lo que incluso yo podría comprender. Universos se crean, pueden cohesionarse, pueden crear más universos… sus interacciones muchas veces son tan inestables que se vuelven cíclicos, hacen conexiones con universos no compatibles. Y solo estamos hablando de solo una parte, de los universos que controlo, hay amenazas más allá de mis propios límites, seres extra-universales que han encontrado una fuente de energía preciada, fundamental para la existencia de estos universos: magia. El tamaño de los cosmos son pequeños, fáciles de conquistar, para ellos no sería problema llegar, drenar toda la su energía y así destruir al universo, aniquilando a toda creatura viviente. Intenté enfrentarlos, pero su tecnología es tan avanzada que fueron capaces de detenerme. Necesito otra forma de combatirlos, seres que puedan pelear en las batallas que no puedo librar. A pesar de los sacrificios hemos logrado combatirlos y contenerlos, sin embargo, siempre vuelven a aparecer, desafiándome una vez más.

Lobos, zorros, gatos, ponis, minotauros, híbridos… creaturas de la existencia, la habitación quedó repleta de todos ellos. Eran los Guerreros Del Guardian. Portaban armaduras extraordinarias, armas de gran poder y de tecnología superior… fuertes, habilidosos, eran como Dioses. Shining Armor captó a un ser conocido, un dragón morado, en una actitud de combate y cargando un báculo, tan heroico. La idea era descabellada, incluso contradictoria; un ser inmortal y tan poderoso con la capacidad de borrar su universo si estuviera de humor, pidiendo ayuda a seres mortales y limitados.

–Se que no confías, a pesar de la información proporcionada. Si fuese un animal con capacidades limitadas cuya vida fuera mi principal prioridad también sospecharía. Es un rasgo común entre los mortales, temer y dudar, la base para sus problemas y su supervivencia.

–Yo no soy tan extraordinario como usted cree. Mi hermana es más apta que yo… Si fuera tan poderoso entonces hubiera aniquilado a un maldito dragón.

–No puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, a pesar de mi poder. Mi propósito es monitorizar y proteger a los universos, no influir sobre ellos. Yo no escribo las historias. Es por lo que necesito a seres como tú, cuyas malas decisiones los han llevado a ser menospreciados y odiados, para que cuando sean eliminados puedan sustraerse del universo alterando al mínimo su historia. Recuerdas tu muerte, todas las sensaciones tan desesperantes y desgraciadas al momento de aniquilar el cuerpo y callar a la mente. Eso es porque estás muerto en tu universo, ese ese tu destino, morir así. Todo rastro de intervención externa fue borrado.

El sabor a sangre en su hocico se hizo presente, su propio líquido vital volvió a impregnarlo, Shining Armor repitió el trauma una vez más. Las últimas palabras, el aliento final, la sangre derramada, sus lágrimas sin valor, los sentimientos deplorables en sus latidos conclusivos. si el dolor de revivir una muerte no fuese suficiente, vio más allá de esta, la vida en su mundo en su ausencia.

Las paredes le mostraron la continuación de la historia en su papel de muerto, en un papel invisible. No sabía que le dolía más; el hecho de que jamás podría vengarse de las afrentas o de saber que más allá de su muerte, sus acciones serían olvidadas, nadie escucharía sus últimas palabras… nadie de su familia sufriría realmente la perdida, se olvidaría tan rápido como si jamás hubiera sido importante para nadie.

Humillado, menospreciado, su cuerpo regalado a una escuela medica como un simple objeto sin valor. Su cuerpo sería estudiado y destruido hasta quedar irreconocible, y después de eso desechado en una fosa donde en un par de años todo rastro sería desintegrado y eliminado por la naturaleza. Vio a su hermana preferir a un dragón que a su hermano que solo intentaba protegerla. Contraería nupcias con una lagartija, tendría la aprobación de todos. Preguntas sobre su existencia y sus decisiones tomaron su cabeza, sin importar el número de preguntas ni la complejidad o la intimidad de estas, las respuestas no le ayudarían… ya estaba fuera de ese universo, había un destino que cumplir… no podría cambiar nada. Shining Armor estaba destrozado, se quería morir y jamás volver a sentir. Ya no tenía razones para desear la vida.

–Creatura mortal… entiendo tu dolor. –El Guardián tomó la forma de la princesa Cadance, cuando era joven y la conoció por primera vez–. Por eso te he traído aquí, para una nueva oportunidad. Puedes escoger un mejor camino pues ahora tienes libre albedrio. Sin embargo, no estás obligado a cumplir con mis deseos, si tu lo quieres puedes ponerle un fin definitivo a tu existencia, así dejarás de sentir y todo ese dolor desaparecerá para siempre, no habrá vergüenza, no habrá odio. Como creatura viva, puedes soñar en futuros mejores, en una mejor versión de ti. No puedes cambiar tus acciones pasadas, pero siempre puedes volver a empezar, aquí tienes una oportunidad para redimirte. Hay mejores formas de calmar el dolor, de sustituirlo por alegría y plenitud. Un destino impuesto es una excusa perfecta para maldecir, pero aquí no hay destino, puedes demostrar que eres algo más de lo que estaba escrito. Una nueva versión de ti mismo está en camino… si le das una oportunidad.

Shining Armor no podía dejar de pensar en la venganza, su corazón tenía tanto odio y le pesaba tanto, le hacía sentir enojado y miserable por no tener el poder necesario para imponer su visión. Pero estar en este lugar le recordó la paz, ese estado mental en donde el corazón no te pesa y los pensamientos no te agobian. El odio le llevó al sufrimiento, cuando comprendió los errores cometidos quiso pedir disculpas, pero ya era tarde. Su hermana tendría un recuerdo final sobre él horripilante y nefasto, ¿qué pensó su esposa al momento de conocer sus intenciones? Después de su derrota jamás volvió a verla ni a hablar con ella, ella no quiso saber nada de él, seguramente se sintió traicionada, no podría imaginar siquiera poder hablar con ella y soportar esa mirada de desprecio y decepción. Entonces se dio cuenta que lastimó a dos de sus seres más queridos, se ganó su desprecio. Tal vez lo odiarían para siempre, mencionar su nombre evocaría a recuerdos amargos, los libros de historia lo dibujarían como un ser aberrante. No podía cambiar eso, pero si podía cambiar su propia percepción. Su perdón se transformaría en una acción, una protección que ellas jamás pidieron y jamás se enterarían.

Sabe que es un mortal, fue soldado y capitán, comprende a la perfección las consecuencias de un trabajo tan riesgoso. Si el enemigo es tan poderoso como dicen entonces sus probabilidades son escasas. Pero no había una muerte más valiente y orgullosa que la de morir peleando por una causa justa. Sería mejor que morir llorando e implorando misericordia, como un cobarde. Una muerte digna sería su recompensa.

Elevó los ojos con cierto brillo esperanzador, no pudo evitar ocultar sus lágrimas. En su mirada el alma hablaba, imploraba una oportunidad. Puso su casco derecho en su corazón, con la esperanza de tener algo más que odio y resentimiento al finalizar su existencia.

–Seré tu Guerrero, completamente incondicional, hasta el final de mis días.

La figura de Cadance sonrió.

–Tu nueva vida comienza ahora mismo.

Toda imagen de las paredes quedó fragmentada y como si hubiera viento se lo llevó el horizonte. Una luz apareció en todas direcciones para envolver el cuerpo de Shining Armor. Paz y tranquilidad, Shining Armor recordaba como se sentía al estar envuelto en la luz, suspiró y permitió que la luz lo llevara hacia done quisiera, esperando un mejor desenlace.

Shining Armor abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo el bosque junto con un montón de curiosos que lo observaban, impacientes por una respuesta suya. El dragón morado estaba a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de triunfo, si Shining Armor había vuelto era por la decisión correcta.

–¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? –La nueva atracción, el nuevo alumno misterioso en la escuela. Shining no tenía nada que decirles, o eso creía.

–¿Eres un Guerrero? –Un ser con apariencia de zorro le cuestionó directamente.

–Sí. –Shining no podía evitar expresar su incomodidad, de todas formas a la muchedumbre no le importaba.

Su respuesta desató una reacción jubilosa de todas las creaturas, sin avisar alzaron su cuerpo como un gesto de festejo y aceptación. Risas, palabras, felicitación y apoyo, la buena vibra contagió a Shining Armor y decidió disfrutar su pequeño momento de gloria. Mientras, el dragón morado lo miraba y sonreía, complacido por efectuar exitosamente su misión.

–El Shining Armor de mi tierra era un idiota, espero que este sea mejor. –Una voz femenina aparece a lado del dragón. Es una unicornio de pelaje oscuro, melena negra y un cuerno curvado rojo. Su belleza solo es comparable con su letalidad.

–Esperemos que así sea, Umbra. –Sus habilidades y su disciplina determinarán su capacidad y supervivencia en las batallas, Purplethink confiaba en que lo lograría.

Sus nuevos compañeros le mostraron el lugar, todas las maravillas de aquella realidad fuera de todas las demás, donde el tiempo era un concepto irrelevante y los recursos, así como el espacio era infinito. Una gran colección de creaturas vivientes guerreros con habilidades únicas y poderes colosales. Todos tenían un rasgo en común, todos fueron odiados en sus mundos, considerados seres tóxicos, villanos, antagonistas… errores de la naturaleza. Todos cometieron actos terribles y todos fueron vencidos de alguna u otra forma. Sus últimos momentos fueron dolorosos y agonizantes, murieron sin compasión y en soledad. Tanto potencial desperdiciado.

A pesar de conocer la verdad, El Guardián no les ha dicho toda. Hay una razón por la cual se ha dedicado a encontrar a creaturas con tales características. Sería más fácil tomar a los mejores seres de todos los universos, los más poderosos y aptos para ser héroes, sin embargo, aparte de no poder hacerlo sin alterar demasiado el destino de esos mundos, un ser con un pasado doloroso y lleno de rencores, con el tratamiento adecuado se volvía en el guerrero más leal de todos. Darle a un corazón roto y a una mente perturbada una oportunidad de regresar a un estado mucho más saludable era un regalo cuya deuda jamás podría pagarse.

Era un plan infalible, le había funcionado demasiado bien. Un ser omnipotente confiando en seres mortales y con defectos, podría traerle consecuencias, un ser vivo con libre albedrio podría actuar de maneras inesperadas. En la mente de los mortales, cualquier evento puede pasar, muchas veces el pensamiento está tan arraigado que es imposible borrarlo y los obliga a actuar, desatando caos muchas veces peor de lo esperado.

Al oeste del Territorio de la Princesa Celestia se encuentran las Montañas Humeantes y más allá están los territorios salvajes. Hectáreas bastas de bosque y montañas a la que muy pocos ponis se atreven a ir. En este lugar los animales y la flora se cuidan solos, no hay intervención del clima y no hay ningún poblado cercano. Es un terreno traicionero y hostil, donde es fácil perderse.

Hay una cabaña en la punta de una de las cordilleras del bosque, su creación es relativamente joven pues no tiene más de un año de construcción. Espaciosa, limpia y con todas las comodidades posibles, incluso tiene un gran y hermoso prado delante. La vista del horizonte es espectacular, una de las obras más hermosas e intimas de la naturaleza. Kilómetros de cordilleras y montañas que deforman la tierra, y más al horizonte los mares fríos del norte resplandecen con la misma intensidad del sol cuando este los toca.

Un destello aparece frente a la cabaña, un cuarteto de seres peculiares aparece; tres ponis y un dragón. Purplethink, Longhorn, Shining Armor y el Purplethink escamoso aparecen. Se han teletransportado miles de kilómetros sin problema alguno. Para unicornios experimentados teletransportar mágicamente su cuerpo con una distancia tan abismal requiere de toda su concentración y energía, Shining Armor lo hizo con facilidad y llevando a tres individuos más.

Purplethink no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor y maravillarse con la vista, es tan inspiradora. Empieza a temblar por los vientos congelantes que vienen del norte.

–Genial, más barrancos. –Longhorn le tiene más pavor a la altura, no le agrada el lugar.

–¿En dónde estamos? –Purplethink pregunta.

–En los limites del reino de Equestria, al oeste de Smokey Mountains. Es un lugar bello, ¿no? –Responde Shining Armor, quien camina junto con su compañero dragón hacia la cabaña.

–No te preocupes, Longhorn. Es más probable que seas asesinado por ellos a que caigas por algún desfiladero, y estamos como 200 metros de uno. No seas una potrilla. –Purplethink se ríe un poco del miedo de su amigo.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre, hay otro inquilino dentro de la cabaña. Es una yegua, de pelaje gris claro y una melena cian y celeste grisáceo.

–Llegan tarde. –Su porte y mirada reflejan orgullo. Mira a los nuevos miembros con desconfianza y cierta inferioridad. Purplethink le responde con una mirada retadora y sospechosa. Seguirían en su lucha de miradas sino es que encuentran algo interesante entre ellos–. Cuando me dijiste que traerías ayuda, no me esperaba que fuera al mismo alumno de la princesa Luna. –Esa última parte la dijo con envidia.

–Exalumno… hace un par de años que dejé de serlo. –Purplethink lo expresa con resignación–. ¿Tú eres Trixie?

–Si, la primera alumna de la princesa de la noche… bienvenido al club de los "abandonados".

–¿Se van a quedar ahí a pescar un resfriado o van a entrar? –Dice Shining Armor.

Purplethink y Longhorn se atreven a entrar. Es una cabaña espaciosa y cálida, ideal para noches con amigos, juegos y una chimenea. Las comodidades que cualquier poni desea la morada las tiene: una cocina, un comedor, una sala, dormitorios y baños. La construcción tiene dos pisos, Purplethink supone que arriba están los dormitorios.

Esta tan absorto en mirar todos los detalles de la cabaña que choca con el dragón, Purplethink se aleja rápidamente, el dragón lo mira sonriente, pensando en lo diferente que es en personalidad respecto a él. Se pregunta como sería la forma ideal de explicarle la verdad y la razón de su visita. Sus ojos son casi idénticos, el color gris pálido con una mirada melancólica.

–¿Tienen hambre? –Shining Armor saca de la alacena galletas y semillas variadas, las coloca en platos y las sitúa sobre la mesa del comedor.

–Yo sí. –Longhorn acepta la oferta sin pensar, Purplethink le jala la cola con el hocico y lo sienta de golpe.

–Tranquilos, no van a robarles los órganos… no les pasará nada. –Trixie toma asiento y se come una galleta de mantequilla–. Se lo que piensan, un tipo que se supone que está muerto aparece para reclutarlos por algún extraño propósito. Yo también dudaría y así lo hice, pero cuando logras entender la razón de su presencia y lo que intentan hacer todo cobra sentido. Incluso este dragón, se llama igual a ti, porque son exactamente el mismo ser… bueno uno es de otro universo y de otra especie.

–Trixie, cállate, yo quería explicarle eso. –El dragón protesta.

–¿Qué? –A Longhorn casi se le cae el hocico de sorpresa–. ¿Premio doble?

Purplethink no sabe cómo reaccionar a tal relevación. Podría formular cientos de preguntas, teorías y posibilidades que le reventarían el cerebro y lo mataría. Siendo sincero, una parte de él lo intuía, cuando peleó contra el dragón su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera especial.

–Esta bien. –El dragón suspira, se coloca a lado de Purplethink quien se aleja un poco–. Así es pequeño poni. Yo soy tú… de otro mundo, de uno muy diferente al tuyo. Al igual que tú, nací con un don excepcional que definió para siempre mi vida. Lo siento otra vez, por darle una golpiza.

–¿Tú también lanzas rayos eléctricos? –Longhorn pregunta, Purplethink no sabe que decir.

–Sí. –El dragón eleva su cola, hace especial énfasis en su punta en forma de flecha–. ¿Ves mi cola? Pues mi poder eléctrico es expulsado de ahí, en forma de rayos destructivos. Tú, Purplethink, tienes una forma más eficiente de generar y manipular la electricidad a través de tus cascos.

Purplethink se limitaba a mirar a su contraparte reptiliana, jamás se imaginó como un dragón. Pelaje por escamas, colmillos en ves de dientes, garras como una alternativa a sus cascos. Tiene ganas de tocarlo, para experimentar como se siente ser un dragón, pero no se atreve.

–Se que la información es difícil de asimilar, Purplethink, puede ser un golpe brutal para tus creencias y la percepción de la realidad. Pero no lo haríamos sino fuera por algo importante. –Shining Armor toma la palabra–. Él es de otro universo… al igual que yo. No soy el Shining Armor que todos ustedes recuerdan en sus libros de historia, soy un Shining Armor diferente, me veo igual que él, sueno como él… pero no soy él. Ojalá fuera más simple.

–Entonces… ¿nuestro Shining Armor original sigue muerto? –Longhorn pregunta.

–Así es… tengo entendido que murió intentando salvar a su hermana de un ataque del Rey Sombra y sus secuaces. Fue una muerte honorable y valiente. –Shining Armor expresa eso último con tristeza.

–¿Por qué están aquí? –Purplethink eleva su mirada hacia donde está Shining Armor.

Shining Armor ilumina su cuerno dorado y hace aparecer sobre la mesa un montículo enorme de revistas y periódicos. Los deja esparcidos por toda la mesa esperando a que Purplethink se aproxime y descubra por él mimo. El equino morado hace lo esperado, se aproxima y lee los encabezados. Fotos, títulos de revistas, año de la publicación; todas están relacionadas con la Batalla de Hayseed Swamps, Fallen Star y eventos posteriores relacionados.

–Leí muchas de las entrevistas de los soldados y campistas presentes. –El dragón toma la palabra con cierto orgullo–. ¡Te felicito! Libraste una batalla con honor, a pesar del odio de tus semejantes, cualquiera hubiera sucumbido ante el resentimiento y los deseos de venganza.

Purplethink baja su cabeza y eleva uno de sus cascos hasta su pecho, en donde hay tres marcas de garras, cicatrices de su sacrificio. El dragón también hace lo mismo, como si fuese una respuesta de reflejo involuntario. Puede imaginar el dolor evocado de las marcas.

–Hemos estado investigando por largo tiempo. FallenStar era un desgraciado, un villano malévolo… pero no uno cualquiera, era… como decirlo, sobresaliente del resto. –Shining Armor toma la palabra–. Fue capaz de manipular una energía descocida para todos y darle aplicaciones siniestras pero interesantes y muy útiles. Purplethink… ¿Lo viste, cierto? Al objeto que usó FallenStar para crear su imperio de terror.

–Si. –Purplethink recuerda con gran detalle el momento de conocer a la mula FallenStar y antes de eso, ver ese cristal flotando en una estructura parecida a un volcán con el cristal levitando sobre el cráter.

–De hecho, parte de su daño en los cascos y patas fue debido a que Purplethink tuvo que 'darle toques' a esa cosa para desestabilizarla y neutralizarla. Salió volando como 30 metros. –Longhorn agrega, cabe mencionar que su número dado está por demás exagerado. Sigue tomando galletas, poco a poco las engullirá todas.

–¿Lo viste destruirse cuando desestabilizaste el cristal? –Shining Armor pregunta.

Purplethink trata de recordar los detalles. Sabía que en ese momento de tensión y peligro no le importaba morir, el solo quería terminar con esto. La luz fluorescente del cristal lastimaba sus ojos y difícilmente lo vio. Apenas logró tocarlo y en menos de un segundo una explosión lo arrojó tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento. Minutos después despertó en la tierra en medio de un caos.

–No lo sé… creo que sí, tal vez. Solo recuerdo que Longhorn me cargó en su lomo y huimos por ordenes de la princesa Twilight. Por lo que leí y las princesas me dijeron, ese cristal fue destruido cuando lo toqué.

–Interesante… –Shining Armor dirige su mirada a su compañero dragón, es suficiente para afirmar su teoría–. Si el cristal se hubiera roto, probablemente estarías muerto y la mitad de tu mundo. Es por eso que el cristal no ha sido destruido y sigue en Equestria.

–¿Y eso es malo? –Longhorn pregunta.

–Imaginen una máquina, pero no una máquina cualquiera, su forma es mucho más simple y a vista rápida no es más que un artilugio curioso pero inservible. Pues es cristal es una maquina mucho más compleja y poderosa de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar y no solo eso, su diseño se basa en crear energía perpetua en forma de bucle infinito para generar cantidades de energía colosales, rompiendo toda ley natural. Ningún mortal con una capacidad como la nuestra sería capaz de descifrar todos sus secretos, y si lograra controlarlo, aunque sea con el 1% de su poder podría destruir este universo.

–Pero lamentablemente eso no es lo peor, esta maquina es muy preciada para otros seres… formas de vida completamente diferentes a la nuestra y hostiles ante los demás, sin ética ni empatía con otras formas de vida que no sean ellos. Si ese cristal llega a su poder, entonces tendrían la energía suficiente para doblegarnos. El cristal es un medio, con la tecnología apropiada puede funcionar como un portal y así podrían ir a otros mundos sin ningún problema. –El dragón expresa con mucha seriedad.

–Es por eso por lo que un objeto tan poderoso es tan preciado para ellos y harán lo que esté a su alcance para obtenerlo…. Si su mundo alberga una de esas maquinas tarde o temprano llegarán. Tal vez no tengan la capacidad de conocer y controlar el poder del cristal, pero es su único medio para traspasar a otros mundos.

Purplethink no logra captar completamente el hilo de la conversación, todo se escucha tan fantástico e inverosímil, como si estos locos le contaran el argumento futurista de una película o algo. Podría ser cierto, tal vez no, no cabía duda del poder de tan preciado cristal. Longhorn no sabía que esperar ni que decir, solo continuaba metiendo galletas a su hocico. Trixie por su parte observaba la expresión de los nuevos invitados, quería saber quien era el primero en desmayarse o escapar.

–Por eso los hemos llamado, para pedir apoyo. Esperemos estar equivocados, pero la evidencia no miente. Somos Guerreros, fuimos entrenados para detenerlos, por eso estamos aquí. Somos lo único que se interpone entre la extinción de su mundo. –Shining Armor hace desaparecer toda la papelería.

–Creemos que ese cristal está en poder de las princesas… aunque no sabemos en donde lo ocultan. –Dice Trixie.

–Sigo sin entender por qué nos necesitan. –Purplethink, continuando con un tono de reto y escepticismo.

–Por dos simples razones. Uno: Tú y Trixie tienen buena relación con una princesa, si logran convencerla tendríamos mayores posibilidades de éxito. Y dos: si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, necesitamos guerreros.

–Dame tu casco, Purplethink. –El dragón coloca una de sus patas frente al rostro de Purplethink.

El equino solamente se deja llevar por las instrucciones, le disgusta no tener idea alguna de lo que pasa y no tener ningún control sobre la situación. Con desconfianza, lentitud y dolor en sus huesos Purplethink logra levantar uno de sus cascos colocarlo frente a una de las patas de su contraparte escamosa.

–Muéstranos una vez más tu habilidad. –El dragón sonríe.

Purplethink mintió alguna vez sobre la pérdida de su habilidad. Al menos no la perdió completamente, solamente su capacidad para usarla decayó enormemente, ya no era útil para el combate, apenas si le servía para defenderse en momentos cruciales. Purplethink mintió alguna vez sobre la pérdida de su habilidad, jamás la perdió, pero si hubo consecuencias, perdió mucha de su capacidad y poder por lo que su habilidad ya no era útil en combate. Apenas si le servia para defenderse en momentos cruciales. Los primeros intentos son infructíferos, después, un cosquilleo se apropia de su extremidad. Calor y poder, es la misma sensación cuando ese dragón lo atacó y el expulsó una cantidad bestial de poder. Purplethink queda sorprendido, ese poder, la sensación de electricidad corriendo por su sistema no la había sentido desde hace años. En su casco aparecen puentes eléctricos que terminan en la pata del dragón, quien también se muestra sorprendido, pues en su cuerpo experimenta el mismo aumento de poder. Todos se queda boquiabiertos, el comedor se llena de electricidad estática, las melenas y colas de todos empiezan a elevarse.

–Wow. –-Dice el dragón, sorprendido y satisfecho por el experimento.

–Que estén ambos Purplethinks en el mismo mundo nos da una ventaja sin igual, pues sus cuerpos y sus mentes crearán una simbiosis muy benéfica para ambos… la mayor parte del tiempo.

–¿En serio el enemigo es tan poderoso? –Longhorn pregunta sorprendido.

–A pesar de todo, aún me es difícil creerles. ¿Por qué solamente están ustedes tres? –Purplethink expresa una pregunta con la intención de atrincherarlos–. Podrían conseguir ayuda de las princesas. ¡Tú eres Shining Armor! ¡Creo que a ellas les importará más que tú mismo les cuentes todo esto!

Shining Armor, Trixie y el dragón se miran entre ellos. Trixie mira con nerviosismo, mientras los forasteros bajan la vista, hay rabia y tristeza en sus expresiones.

–Ojalá fuera tan fácil. –Shining Armor voltea a mirar hacia la ventana–. Estamos… solos. Hemos ganado muchas batallas… también las hemos perdido y la última nos costó bastante. El enemigo no trabaja solo, pues tiene aliados, traidores a su universo. Además, hemos violado una cantidad bestial de normas al contactarlos y pedirles su apoyo, un Guerreo jamás debe intervenir en el mundo, solo debe protegerlo. Al estar aquí y hablar con ustedes muy posiblemente alteramos su curso destinado y eso podría tener consecuencias inesperadas a su mundo.

Shining Armor se levanta, se dirige a los dos ponis nuevos para ofrecerles su casco como un gesto de unión y confianza. El dragón se coloca a un lado de Shining Armor, brindándole apoyo moral, al igual que Trixie.

–Se que sonamos a dos locos que se golpearon la cabeza, pero necesitan tener fe. ¿Podemos contar con ustedes?

Purplethink siente todas las miradas sobre él, esperando la respuesta apropiada para todos. Baja la mirada, mira sus cascos y sus cicatrices… alguna vez peleó contra el mal y con mucho gusto lo volvería a hacer, una oportunidad más para probar su valía y experimentar aventuras, excepto que el problema era mucho más grande que él. ¿Y si falla? ¿Si no da el ancho? No quiere cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande. Un simple poni terrenal en medio de una lucha para salvar no solo a un universo, sino a todos.

Sin decir una palabra, se aleja de del grupo y sale de la cabaña, ignora las miradas de Shining Armor y su contraparte dragoniana, no le importa si están decepcionados, molestos o sorprendidos por sus acciones. Longhorn intenta detenerlo, Purplethink no le hace caso. Trixie tan solo lo sigue con la mirada, ese poni terrenal que se marcha con la vista baja le da algo de lastima.

–Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. –Shining Armor, decepcionado principalmente. Aunque tampoco podría exigirle mucho a un desconocido, una responsabilidad tan grande no puede soportarla cualquiera.

–Iré a hablar con él. –Trixie toma la iniciativa y sale de la cabaña.

Purplethink se encuentra sentado, mirando fijamente el paisaje, tener la belleza de la naturaleza a su esplendor le da un poco de paz. El sol en su marcha constante lo hace consciente del tiempo, de los cambios… de su propia existencia y muerte. Todos los ponis continúan con sus problemas a diario, aprenden a vivir a pesar de los obstáculos… y luego la nada, una revelación para hacerlos diminutos, frágiles ante el poder de otros seres que podrían borrarlos, así, todo lo que conoce, incluida su consciencia quedaría en la nada.

–A pesar de dejar mi vida atrás para juntarme con estos locos, la vista lo vale. –Una voz femenina, es Trixie quien toma asiento junto a Purplethink–. Cuando fui alumna de la princesa Luna, me mostró un sinfín de maravillas, conocí lugares extraordinarios, me educó con el fin de sacarle el verdadero poder a la magia. Fue una oportunidad que jamás volvió a repetirse.

–¿Qué hiciste cuándo dejó de ser tu maestra?

–No tienes idea de lo mucho que me disgusté. Quería vengarme, quería hacer a Celestia papilla. Mis planes para presumir en frente de Twilight Sparkle mis habilidades, digamos que se pospusieron indefinidamente. Tuve que volver a mi carreta ambulante y ganarme la vida como antes, pero con mis habilidades mejoradas fue mucho más sencillo afrontar los retos.

–Entiendo tu dolor.

–También entiendo tu duda ahora. Lo sé, todo esto suena demasiado grande para nosotros y muchas veces nos preguntamos si somos los indicados para una tarea tan importante y delicada. Jamás lo estaremos, pero que sentido tendría… si nosotros perdemos dejaremos de existir. Tal vez el fin sea inevitable, pero al menos te dieron una oportunidad de luchar.

Purplethink está a punto de decir algo, sus tripas comienzan a gruñirle.

–Creo que tienes hambre, entraré de nuevo y prepararemos el desayuno. Si quieres acompañarnos serás bienvenido.

–Creí que eras la presumida que todos decían, me equivoqué. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

–Somos marginados, ponis a los que alguna vez los vieron con alimañas que no merecían una segunda oportunidad. Ellos ya me dijeron la importancia en esta misión, yo no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. –Trixie se aleja y entra a la cabaña.

A Purplethink le entraron con efectividad las palabras de Trixie. Es suficiente para tomar una decisión, la mantendrá hasta las últimas consecuencias. Entra a la cabaña y entra a la cocina donde el dragón, Trixie y Shining Armor están preparando el desayuno, todos se detienen cuando ven a Purplethink.

–Muy bien, lo haré. –Sin estar completamente seguro, temeroso por los resultados y las consecuencias, si esta es la nueva tarea que la vida le ha traído la aceptará.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo 2_

Nota: ¿Qué tan largo será el fanfic? Será lo que tenga que durar.


	3. Loba Vestida de Yegua

Hola a todos,  
Disculpen la tardanza, prometí que publicaría al inicio del mes y ya casi se termina. Digamos que he estado más ocupado con el trabajo y otras cosas que hacen los adultos para intentar independizarse.

Muy bien, ya vimos a Shining Armor aceptando ser un Guerrero para salvar el Multiverso y dos versiones de Purplethink en un mismo mundo. Ahora veremos un poco de trasfondo sobre lo que les depara en el futuro. Hice una votación en mi página para saber a qué poni querían. Starlight Glimmer o Sunset Shimmer, y ganó de lleno la primera. Esperemos que su inclusión valga la pena.

* * *

_3x03 – Loba Vestida De Yegua_

**_Momentos Sin Tiempo_**

¿Cómo puedes contar los días en un lugar con un sol eterno? ¿Dónde el tiempo es tan irrelevante? ¿Cómo podrías soportarlo siendo una creatura cuya percepción de la realidad se basa en la sucesión de momentos? Shining Armor tuvo problemas para adaptarse a una realidad fuera de toda comprensión mortal, los primeros días lo pasó muy mal.

Sin tiempo, sin un lugar en los universos conocidos, era como si no existiera más que en la nada. Soportar y afrontar el temor a la inexistencia, a procesar sus pensamientos sin un concepto aplicable de tiempo. Al principio el temor a la inexistencia le aterraba, después se acostumbró a ella y descubrió sus ventajas. Era como un fantasma, un recuerdo de algunos seres y nada más. Pronto sería menos que eso, sería nada y así lograría trascender más allá de la percepción de los que alguna vez conocieron su vida anterior, se convertiría en un Dios protector para ellos.

A pesar de encontrarse en una tierra infinita con recursos ilimitados, Shining Armor se enamoró del bosque, su primer contacto con esta realidad imposible. Cuando no dormía, comía o entrenaba le gustaba acostarse o simplemente pasear por ahí, entre sus ríos, sus puentes y sus flores preciosas. Este bosque era lo más cercano a su antiguo hogar.

Más puertas blancas, más conversaciones con El Guardián. Shining Armor sería entrenado y parte de ello consistía en desarrollar valores útiles para la supervivencia; trabajo en equipo, honor, perseverancia, pero sobre todo: empatía. ¿Por qué empatía? Shining se preguntó. El Guardián le recordó la importancia de su nuevo rol, en sus cascos estaba la responsabilidad de millones de seres vivos, en su lomo cargaría con trabajo de salvaguardar la existencia del multiverso.

Shining Armor aún guardaba rencor, un odio tan absurdo en su mente y corazón. Le pasó por su cabeza hacerse más fuerte como le fuera posible y algún día regresar a su universo natal para hacer añicos a Spike de una manera inenarrable, al igual que las princesas y cualquier otro dragón que se interpusiera en su camino. Un guerrero con una tarea importante no podía cegarse tan fácil, las acciones impulsadas por emociones negativas generalmente provocaban desenlaces fatales, gracias a la estupidez del odio y la rabia. Era necesario ejercitar la mente y por ende el cerebro para fortalecer aquellas partes donde se albergaba la empatía y demás comportamientos cooperativos. Debía ser empático, pero no solo con sus aliados, sino con todos. Una frase sencilla pero contundente le dio la razón suficiente a Shining Armor para cambiar: _"Si el enemigo destruye tu universo o algún otro, una parte de ti se irá para siempre, porque todos venimos de la misma energía. La empatía te ayudará a ver la conexión y tu importancia en este multiverso de materia y energía cambiante. Y así, dejarás de ser un egoísta y un estúpido"_.

Que un dragón lo salvara no fue ninguna casualidad.

Shining Armor empezó su entrenamiento acompañado del ser escamoso al que Shining le debía la vida. Dentro de sí, Shining perjuraba que jamás sería amigo de este dragón, los eventos posteriores le afirmarían lo contrario. Purplethink lo entrenaba duro, muchas veces llegando a la brutalidad, Shining Armor frecuentemente explotaba en cólera, horror o dolor. ¿Desarrollar la empatía en ambientes tan hostiles? Sonaba a una contradicción básica. Shining Armor quedó destrozado y podría decirse que murió varias veces… sin embargo, estaba a salvo. Una ventaja de este lugar era que su cuerpo dejaba de ser vulnerable y mortal. Shining Armor, sin importar su condición al terminar el entrenamiento volvía de nuevo sano y salvo. Antes, la muerte era un terror tan irracional como escabroso, después de experimentarla tantas veces le encontró gusto.

–Interesante, para no tener zarpas o manos, debo reconocer que sabes usar muy bien la espada con tu hocico. –El dragón, observaba los movimientos de su pequeño alumno, Shining Armor.

Uno de esos tantos momentos del entrenamiento para afinar el cuerpo. Una gran sala blanca cuyo espacio era tan vasto como un mundo. Aquí las creaturas venían a mejorar sus habilidades con las armas físicas. Cualquier arma que desearan, solo debían pensar en ella y en cuestión de segundos aparecían frente a ellos. Armas de un poder y tecnología las cuales Shining Armor era incapaz de imaginar (en ese momento). Por ahora, su rudimentaria y primitiva espada de acero era lo único que necesitaba.

No eran los únicos entrenando, había muchas más creaturas utilizando los espacios.

–Si tuviera mi cuerno entonces lo haría mejor, pero ahora con esto será suficiente. –Shining Armor escupió la espada, movía su mandíbula para desentumecerla–. No sé porque aún no me permitan tener mi cuerno.

–Debe ser por una buena razón, además, necesitas fortalecer primero tu mente y tu cuerpo. –El dragón constantemente se estiraba, abría sus enormes fauces para bostezar y mostraba con total naturalidad las hileras de dientes carniceros. Shining siempre tomó el gesto como algo asqueroso–. Muy bien, pequeño poni, tomemos un descanso.

–No me digas así.

–¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?

–Semental blanco o corcel guardián.

El dragón no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona. Shining resopló de enojo.

–Vaya, vaya…. Tal parece que Shining se ha dado por vencido una vez más. –Una voz femenina los tomó por sorpresa, voltearon a su derecha para encontrarse con una unicornio de ojos naranjas y perversos, pelaje gris oscuro y una melena de un negro espectral, como si evocara al mismo origen del mal.

–Umbra, creí que te vería más tarde. –Dijo el dragón.

–Lo sé, pero el jefe me obligó a ayudarte a entrenar a este tipo.

Shining en un principio la miraba con desconfianza, esa unicornio creída jamás le había dirigido la palabra, hasta ese momento. El mensaje de sus miradas entre ambos no eran nada halagadores.

–Así que tu eres Shining Armor… que sorpresa. –Umbra, lo decía con sarcasmo–. ¿Sabes? En mi mundo también existía un Shining Armor… era un completo idiota, un inútil sin remedio… espero que tú seas alguien competente. No estoy generalizando, pero muchos Shining Armors que he conocido a través de los universos han resultado ser un completo fracaso; inútiles en la historia de ese universo o simplemente terminan muertos tan fácilmente.

–Me importa un bledo lo que tú creas de mí. –Shining Armor era alguien reactivo, capaz de reaccionar con violencia o muy defensivamente cuando se sentía amenazado. Intentó mantener la calma, pero le resultó bastante difícil.

–Ya déjalo en paz, aún esta empezando. –Dijo el dragón morado quien con una seña le sugirió a Shining calmarse–. ¿Por qué El Guardián te pidió esta tarea?

–Hay una conexión muy fuerte entre el Rey Sombra y Shining Armor, perteneciente al universo raíz. Tal parece que esa conexión resulta ser de enemistad y tiende a replicarse en muchos universos. –Dijo Umbra, quien miraba sonriente al unicornio blanco.

–¿Tú eres Sombra? –Shining Armor estaba incrédulo.

–Una versión más hermosa, más poderosa y mucho mejor que él… y sin pene. Ojalá el Rey Sombra original fuese como yo, así hubiera derrotado a cualquiera que se le interpusiera. Escuché la historia de por qué estás aquí, fracasaste al intentar apartar al novio escamoso de tu hermana… interesante. Bueno, es comprensible, las relaciones entre especies son muchas veces asquerosas. Tú no eres tan malvado como esperaba, de todas formas, no deja de ser interesante.

–¿Tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Sombra? –Shining frecuentemente no estaba de humor para hablar de su hermana… ni esposa. Le hervía la sangre pensar en ello, sentía un malestar que lo regresaba a su punto más deplorable. Mejor, cambió de tema.

–Por destruir Equestria… básicamente. Ya no puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de ello, pero fui bastante eficiente al hacerlo. Pero, como en toda historia, como en cualquier ciclo, mi reinado debía terminar algún día… y heme aquí. Había un Shining Armor en mi universo… lo maté. Curioso, si ese Shining Armor hubiera sido cuadrúpedo y pequeño como tú, seguramente no lo hubiera matado... es que son adorables.

–¡¿Qué?! –Shining estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella, Purplethink solamente río.

–Me gusta esa actitud, entusiasta por luchar. –Umbra se mojó los labios.

–Shining, en su mundo, ella no era un poni como tú. Su especie desarrolló antropomorfismo. –Dijo el dragón–. Caminan en dos patas y sus cascos delanteros se convirtieron en manos.

–Creo que le cuesta trabajo imaginarlo, le mostraré. –Umbra se aparta un poco de ellos.

De su cuerno rojo y curvo emergió una energía oscura con destellos purpuras… magia negra, poderosa y posiblemente letal, solo de verla Shining sintió escalofríos. Interesante, una versión femenina de uno de sus mayores enemigos, y desde ese momento convivió con ella como compañera, y después como amiga. La energía oscura envolvió en un remolino a la poni quien siempre mantuvo su sonrisa altanera. El remolino se hizo más grande y después de unos cuantos segundos de ocultismo la verdadera figura de la reina Umbra se mostró.

Mismo pelaje gris oscuro, con los mismos ojos malévolos… excepto por varias características completamente anormales para el unicornio blanco. Su altura aumentó considerablemente, además, la estructura de su cuerpo tuvo una transformación drástica. Era como si este poni le hubiera pasado una horrible maldición por intentar ponerse erguido en todo momento y sorprendentemente se veía muy bien, en una armonía perfecta. Sus patas traseras sostenían todo el cuerpo, eran más largas y mucho más musculosas. Unas caderas pronunciadas aparecieron, sus cascos delanteros se transformaron en largos brazos con una especie de garras hechas de hueso y músculo. Aún tenía el hocico, las orejas y la cola de un poni, eran los pocos rasgos que aun le quedaban para poder definirse como tal. Una transformación excéntrica, Shining Jamás había visto algo así. Miraba a la reina moverse, caminar con naturalidad y expresar una sensualidad atrayentemente peligrosa. Su ombligo quedaba al descubierto, sus partes intimas fueron cubiertas por un cinturón de acero oscuro y una falta roja. Había algo más, algo imposible de no mirar y disimular, debajo de su cuello y arriba de su estómago había dos enormes tetas ocultas torpemente por una armadura. Shining Armor había disfrutado en su época mortal el cuerpo de un par de yeguas y miró su anatomía debajo de las patas traseras… pero aquí esas tetas estaban en una posición diferente y eran tan enormes.

Umbra notó la mirada en sus dos enormes atributos y sonrió malévolamente.

–Tu expresión valió cada mandito segundo. Esta es mi forma real, la versión antropomorfa de un poni… sería el concepto más apropiado. –Umbra elevó sus dos brazos, moviendo sus dedos de manera aterradora (según Shining)–. La apariencia de un poni cuadrúpedo es tan adorable, pero sin duda me quedo con estas manos, son las herramientas más extraordinarias que la naturaleza nos pudo dar. –Con esas manos tocó su enorme busto frente Shining–. Y estos de aquí… son senos, tetas, boobies… ¿Quieres tocarlas?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –Shining si quería hacerlo, aunque también les temía… eran demasiado grandes. Tocar una zona tan privada de una hembra sería como traicionar a su amada Cadance… aunque ella le pidió el divorcio y ya no le importaba su paradero. Sin duda Umbra era una yegua muy sensual y se acostaría con ella si tuviera la oportunidad para recordarle quien manda, excepto por un problemita en su desempeño que lo haría quedar como un fracaso.

–Si vieras lo que estas bebés pueden hacer… tal vez algún día lo descubras y jamás te olvidarás de ellas.

Purplethink usó su cola para tocar el hombro de Umbra y hacerla voltear. Ella al darse cuenta de la nueva inquilina en la sala blanca rápidamente usó su magia para envolverse de nuevo en su poder y regresar a su forma anterior. Shining se percató del cambio de actitud de Purplethink y Umbra ante la nueva inquilina; una unicornio de pelaje lila pálido y con un cuerno bastante peculiar. Era como si a ese cuerno le hubiese salido un tumor y ese tumor se convirtió en cuerno, era como si tuviera una lanza de doble pico en vez de cuerno.

–¿Quién es ella? –Shining Armor preguntó. El trio la miraba entrenar por su cuenta, sola.

–Su nombre es Starlight Glimmer… a diferencia de los otros, ella es la única a la que El Guardián trajo aquí por condiciones diferentes a las nuestras, sus razones son más complicadas. –El dragón expresaba tocándose la nunca.

–Ella tuvo contacto el enemigo de una manera bastante peculiar. Fue su mascota, la secuestraron y le lavaron el cerebro. Si El Guardián la trajo aquí fue para conocer más a fondo al enemigo. Nunca quedó bien, después de estar en contacto con esos seres ya no quiso socializar con alguien más… además, ella es mucho más fuerte que casi todos nosotros, da miedo. –Umbra decía sus palabras con una pizca de cizaña y chisme.

–¿Es peligrosa? –Preguntó Shining Armor.

–No. Puede ser el ser más poderoso de su universo, pero no puede hacer nada contra El Guardián. Aquí se la logrado domar.

–¿Ustedes los han visto? ¿Al enemigo? ¿Son tan poderosos cómo lo afirma El Guardián?

–Antes no eran tan poderosos, era fácil destruirlos junto a sus máquinas… después de conocer nuestro poder utilizaron toda su energía para intentar detenernos. Gracias a nosotros una cantidad abismal de universos se han salvado. Pero son persistentes, siguen apareciendo, como si buscaran algo. –Purplethink lo dijo con gran seriedad.

–¿Viste mi forma original? Pues yo me parezco a ellos… en parte. Aunque su belleza brille por su ausencia. Son como chimpancés sin pelo, sin hocico… su aspecto es tan desagradable y pesadillesco. –Umbra había peleado muchas veces con ellos. Siempre se jactaba de su maldad y de sus límites, después de conocerlos descubrió que su maldad era un simple juego comparado con lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer.

–Necesitas ser consciente de algo, Shining Armor, que este trabajo es muy riesgoso, es frecuente que en una misión muchos jamás vuelvan. Pero supongo que eso es bueno, te recuerda el dolor y la impotencia de la mortalidad y se convierte en una prueba irrefutable de nuestra mejora como seres. –Dijo el dragón, con una seriedad inspiradora. Empieza a estirar sus extremidades y a agitar sus brazos–. Muy bien… terminó el descanso. Hora de continuar.

–Será mejor que pongas todo tu esfuerzo esta vez, yo no seré tan hospitalario como Purplethink. –Dijo Umbra, lamiéndose los colmillos.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Shining Armor le preguntó al dragón sus crímenes en su vida pasada, la razón de por qué estaba aquí. El dragón y Umbra rieron, Purplethink solamente se limitó a decir: "Mis gustos culinarios eran bastante peculiares. Solo digamos que tenía predilección por las presas pequeñas… como tú".

* * *

**_"Hace casi un año (más o menos)"_**

Un día habitual en Equestria y en su capital, Celestia como hace más de 1,000 años levanta el sol a una hora exacta, casi nunca se retrasa. Cuando el sol ilumina Equestria las actividades diarias proliferan por toda la capital. Canterlot siempre es admirada por su población como la ciudad más cosmopolita de todas, es la ciudad turística por excelencia y también es una de las ciudades más caras. El día dictaba eventos mundanos, rutinas conocidas, tranquilidad esperada. Para Twilight, el comienzo de este día empezó un tanto peculiar.

Despertó con todo el rostro repleto de lágrimas, tal parece que tuvo un sueño tan intenso que hasta el cuerpo le temblaba. Una curiosidad con una incógnita, porque no podía recordar lo que soñó. No podía darse el lujo de enfocar su mañana a intentar recordar, tenía una cita a primera hora con la princesa Celestia en la sala real.

Felishiny estaba junto a él, dormido en la cama de su habitación. No quiso despertarlo, besó su frente y se despidió de él en silencio para dejarlo dormir. Salió galopando de su habitación en el palacio y a pesar de tener la cabeza llena de reuniones, deberes e investigaciones por concluir, no pudo quitarse la sensación de tristeza por un buen rato.

La sala real, tan espectacular como majestuosa. Vitrales coloridos que muestran los momentos claves en la historia del reino desde su creación, fuentes de agua cristalina a lado de los tronos que elevados sobre todo lo demás para enfatizar su importancia. el trono del centro, de finos acabados dorados pertenece a la princesa Celestia, el de la derecha de metales preciosos azulados oscuros pertenece a la princesa Luna. Twilight se queda con el trono de la izquierda, el más sencillo de todos. A ella no le molesta, siempre es un honor acompañar a su mentora y decidir el rumbo de su tierra para el bien de su población.

Twilight se ha acostumbrado a portar su corona cuando se encuentra en la sala del trono, debido a los protocolos debe usarla en evento públicos o en audiencias importantes. A duras penas se ha peinado pues se levantó un poco tarde. Toma asiento en su trono a lado de su mentora, mayordomos le sirven una taza de café y las puertas se abren para iniciar las tareas del reino.

–¿Una mañana difícil? –La princesa Celestia tiene una voz de un cariño y energía tan contagiosa, te obliga a confiar en ella.

–Solo fue un sueño raro, nada grave. Buen día, princesa. –Twilight le responde con una sonrisa.

El tema de los ponis reinsertados a la sociedad después de un largo periodo de esclavitud gracias a la acción de FallenStar han tenido un par de contratiempos. A pesar de tener un avance importante, muchos ponis no se han reintegrado tan rápido a la sociedad como se esperaba; debido a su edad, a su ausencia de familia, a su daño emocional o todas juntas. Muchos ni siquiera recuerdan a un familiar cercano, es difícil trabajar con ponis sin historia, cuya vida les fue arrebatada.

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde la ceremonia de reconocimiento donde se celebró el valor de Purplethink, Longhorn, Felishiny, Sweet Blizzard y lo demás… hubo sentimientos interesantes en la ceremonia. Dejando a lado el júbilo y la alegría, percibió una nostalgia, especialmente con Purplethink. Ojalá hubiera tenido más tiempo para hablar con él, quería saber su opinión después de tantos meses de injusticias y abusos por parte de la sociedad. Si ella sintió un poquito de tristeza, la Princesa Luna la pasó realmente mal, los días posteriores a la ceremonia y a la fiesta fueron para la princesa de la noche un martirio, no fue nada sencillo dejar ir a Purplethink. Otro alumno abandonado, otras palabras de Celestia consolándola y alegando que esto era lo mejor. La princesa Luna se hartó de ello, aunque no ha tenido tiempo de ordenar sus ideas, todas las princesas han tenido un sinfín de trabajo.

Twilight mira la primera tarea en la lista, una reunión importante.

–Su alteza, su invitada ya está aquí. –Uno de los tantos secretarios le da el aviso. Celestia y Twilight asientan con la cabeza.

–Guardia real, asistentes y secretarios. –Celestia se levanta de su trono y habla con un gran volumen de voz–. ¿Podrían abandonar la sala por favor?

–Su alteza, su invitada ya está aquí. –Uno de los tantos secretarios le da el aviso. Celestia y Twilight asientan con la cabeza.

–Guardia real, asistentes y secretarios. –Celestia se levanta de su trono y habla con un gran volumen de voz–. ¿Podrían abandonar la sala por favor?

Todo poni dentro de la sala escucha con atención y abandona el recinto en cuestión de segundos.

–Sigo pensando que sería mucho más seguro tocar estos temas en una habitación privada. –Twilight, haciendo la observación con una sonrisa.

–Sería un poco más obvio si ocultamos algo de tal manera. Y sobre el tema importante, no lo hablaremos aquí, solamente será una antesala, solo haremos un par de pruebas simples.

Una unicornio se adentra a la sala, con cascos temblorosos, tímida ante la presencia de tan importantes dirigentes. Su pelaje es de un lila pálido, su melena y cola son de morados con líneas gruesas de morado con tonalidades más claras y con una pisca de aguamarina pálida. Su Cutie Mark es una estrella morada detrás de una estrella blanca con líneas grisáceas sobre ellas, como si estuviera cayendo del cielo.

La puerta se cierra, dejándola solamente en presencia de las princesas. Sus ojos morados azulados reflejan una fragilidad que cuando Twilight la vio no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga Fluttershy.

–Bienvenida, Starlight Glimmer, es un gusto tenerte aquí. –La princesa Celestia se aproxima a ella lentamente y con la actitud más fraternal posible, pues sabe que esta yegua es sensible.

–Mucho gusto, sus altezas. –La unicornio baja su cabeza y se arrodilla.

–No es necesario que hagas eso. Espero que tu viaje haya sido tranquilo y placentero.

–Lo fue, muchas gracias.

En su voz aborregada denota un enorme nerviosismo, sus ojos reflejan un temor y una culpabilidad que a Twilight no le agrada. En el informe entregado a las princesas, esta curiosa unicornio llamada Starlight Glimmer es una poni excepcional, sus habilidades mágicas superan a las de cualquier poni de su edad, su inteligencia lo es aún más pues logra igualar o incluso superar a casi todos los ponis eruditos de Equestria. Una poni prodigio, de esos que solamente encuentras uno cada 1,000 años. Un diamante en bruto como este, si el reino los detecta a tiempo pueden revolucionar el mundo. Según el informe, esta poni tenía problemas de sociabilidad, su actitud era casi siempre introvertida; seguramente debido a varios problemas de la niñez.

–Se por qué te preguntas la razón de tu presencia ante nosotras en el Palacio Real y te puede aterrar el hecho de estar sola en un lugar con personajes como yo. Pero no debes preocuparte, no te quitaremos mucho tiempo y no habrá ninguna consecuencia o represalia… solo necesitamos de ti un par de pruebas. Tendrás que resolverlos. ¿Entendido? –Celestia, consciente de que intentar una conversación con ella sería algo infructífero procede con el meollo de la reunión.

–Si. –Starlight Glimmer contesta, no muy entusiasmada.

–Muy bien. –Twilight la dirige hacia una mesilla. En la mesa están los problemas a resolver, junto con montículo de hojas y un par de lápices–. Empieza cuando quieras.

Ambas princesas le dan su espacio, se miran entre ellas sin estar seguras del resultado de la prueba. Sin ábaco o calculadora, solamente con su propia mente. Starlight toma las hojas con los problemas, sus ruidos son tan mínimos, es como si no existiera. Con su magia toma uno de los lápices y comienza a escribir.

Los problemas son increíblemente complicados; uno es un problema matemático con ecuaciones diferenciales y números complejos, y el otro es un problema de física cuántica. Twilight apenas logra comprender los conceptos de la física moderna. Ella no podría resolver un problema así, su fuerte es la magia y ciencias más tradicionales. Según los profesores quienes les dieron tales problemas (los mejores matemáticos y físicos de Equestria), solo un selecto grupo de ponis habían sido capaces de resolverlo (cuenta la leyenda, que uno intentó resolverlo en tiempo récord y su cerebro se incendió), a muchos les tomó incluso meses.

Diez minutos han pasado y Starlight Glimmer logra resolver ambos problemas, ni siquiera las princesas les ha dado tiempo de aburrirse. Ellas no lo pueden creer, Twilight toma ambas hojas de papel con los resultados, su expresión ni siquiera se aproxima a la sorpresa que siente. Ella apenas pudo resolver el problema matemático y le tomó meses, ni hablar del problema físico, y ahora esta yegua de un pueblo desconocido y sin mayores herramientas que su propia mente lo resuelve en tiempo récord (y con su cerebro sano y salvo). Ambas respuestas están correctas, no hay rastros de trampa pues la sala estaba asegurada y ella misma vio todo el proceso. Twilight intenta sacar una respuesta lógica a lo acontecido, pero no puede.

–Sin duda, eres una poni excepcional, Starlight Glimmer. –Celestia se aproxima a ella y le da un suave abrazo con una de sus alas. Mientras tanto, Twilight sigue intentando entender como una simple poni fue capaz de hacer algo como esto–. Tu talento será fundamental para el crecimiento y protección de Equestria. Con una sincera humildad puedo afirmar que necesitamos ponis como tú, que sean capaces de hacer cosas extraordinarias las cuales ningún otro poni podría hacer. Dime, Starlight Glimmer, ¿te gustaría trabajar con nosotras? Hay proyectos en los que seguramente estarías muy bien y serían un reto digno para tu inteligencia, tu talento nos sería de mucha ayuda.

–Yo… no lo sé. –Starlight no puede reaccionar, la responsabilidad futura la abruma. Si por ella fuera, saldría corriendo despavorida.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte. No te presionaremos y estarás en un ambiente amigable. No tienes por qué decidir ahora, tomate el tiempo necesario y cualquier elección que tomes, no nos molestaremos.

Starlight quisiera rechazar la oferta, irse a un lugar lejos de las presiones y de los temores. Quisiera poder ser libre… pero no puede hacerlo. Hay objetivos por cumplir, tareas que deben hacerse.

–Lo haré. –Su voz tomó un cambio drástico de actitud, mucho más directa y fuerte. A Twilight le pareció un cambio extrañamente drástico. Su instinto le susurraba, le avisaba sobre esta nueva yegua.

–Que gran noticia. –La princesa Celestia, arropando con el ala a la nueva yegua.

Celestia le contaría los beneficios que obtendría al trabajar, todas las nuevas experiencias venideras y su increíble aportación a la ciencia. Twilight permaneció pensando y analizando su instinto, hubo algo en esa yegua que encendió sus alarmas. Había algo que le molestaba, pero así despertó. Con una tristeza inexplicable y una serie de emociones tan fuertes que permanecieron en su cuerpo por varios minutos. ¿Acaso fue eso? No podía estar segura, con una cabeza llena de emociones era difícil ver claramente.

Las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight buscaban a lo mejor de lo mejor de Equestria, y tal parece que ya encontraron a la candidata ideal.

Descubrir el elemento principal del poder de FallenStar después de la batalla fue un evento curioso. Al contacto con el sol esa cosa casi hace estallar a la mitad de Equestria, tuvieron que asegurarlo y llevárselo a un lugar lejos de toda ciudad o poblado. Las investigaciones sobre su origen y poder comenzaron, confiscaron todos los apuntes de la mula, con la esperanza de encontrar algo más que pudiera ser de utilidad. Lamentablemente no llegaron muy lejos, FallenStar usó su propia escritura encriptada, por lo que utilizar su trabajo fue infructífero por varios meses. Matemáticas raras, afirmaciones sin sentido; el trabajo de FallenStar no parecía ser de utilidad. La ayuda de sus mejores científicos y hechiceros no era suficiente, era necesario buscar más ayuda con la esperanza de conseguir las claves de controlar tan sorprendente poder.

Poseer una energía impenetrable, ilimitada e indiferente a la magia, sería de una gran utilidad para proteger el reino. Con la adición de Starlight Glimmer, la esperanza por conseguir el objetivo volvía ser palpable.

En esa misma mañana, alguien más despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos y en todo su rostro. A cientos de kilómetros del Castillo Real en Canterlot, otra princesa se despertó con un sobresalto y una respiración agitada. Una sensación de tristeza permaneció en su cuerpo por varias horas, era como si algo muy importante para ella se le fuese arrebatado, como ver partir a alguien que aprecias mucho y saber que jamás volverá contigo. Tampoco pudo recordar su sueño, pero su pudo descifrar en base a los sentimientos experimentados que temas caracterizaban el sueño.

Hizo memoria, no era la primera vez que tales experiencias atormentaban su descanso, especialmente cuando en días anteriores reprimía su tristeza para el bien de sus actividades reales. Los días después de la ausencia permanente de su esposo, de saber que jamás volvería a verlo junto a él al despertar y dormir a su lado, le parece curioso volver a tener ese tipo de sueños, habían pasado años desde el último.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo 3_

Nota: Sigo escribiendo el capítulo 4, disculpen las demoras.


	4. Primer Contacto

Hola a todos.

Antes de empezar, una disculpa, por abandonar este fanfic por casi un año. Realmente no me esperaba tardar tanto escribiendo un simple capítulo, pero el trabajo y muchos cambios en mi vida fueron detonante para postergar no solo este fanfic, sino muchos otros proyectos más.

Mejor tarde que nunca... ¿No?

En este capítulo veremos un poco más de la personalidad y los secretos ocultos del dragón, además de mostrar un primer acercamiento del enemigo y su poder. Además, como muestra de agradecimiento a una fan de mi página, con su consentimiento, me tomé la libertad de introducirla a la historia, en un papel corto pero interesante. Su nombre es Surprise Boom.

Ojalá este fanfic cumpla con sus expectativas.

**Nota 1**: Aunque sea muy suave, hay ciertas escenas eróticas o tétricas, nada que sea insoportable.

**Nota 2**: Por cierto, alguien me dijo que en el fanfic "La Impredecible Magia del Amor" de Elizander, no había referencia alguna de Sombra y el Imperio de Cristal. Pues ya ni modo, por conveniencia de esta historia, aquello si pasó.

* * *

_3x04 – Primer Contacto_

**_La Playa Azul_**

Un mundo infinito, una realidad sin tiempo. Un sitio que alberga a seres con pasados oscuros e historias trágicas, cualquiera pensaría que un lugar con tantos seres despreciables sería el mismo infierno, el esperado destino final para todas esas almas podridas, era lo menos que merecían. Sin embargo, aquí era un paraíso perdido, un lugar de sanación y redención, una nueva oportunidad para vivir con rectitud y morir con orgullo.

Volver a reír, a reencontrar tu paz interior, recuperar la esperanza por tiempos mejores… ¿y por qué no? Sentir amor una vez más.

Shining Armor continuó sus entrenamientos y su fuerza mental como física floreció a niveles sorprendentes. Poco a poco la oscuridad de su corazón, junto con todas sus ideas vengativas se atenuaron, murieron poco a poco para dar paso a la virtud. Shining Armor descubrió su verdadero potencial y le encantó.

Aprendió a usar armas tan poderosas como la explosión de un volcán, conoció tecnología tan avanzada que en su Equestria natal no podrían disfrutar hasta miles de años después. Su mente se entrenó para resistir dolor y actuar con rapidez sin titubear. Dejó de temerle a la muerte, la aceptaría sin importar las circunstancias, sería la parte final de su misión.

Jamás esperó sentir una conexión especial con alguien más, pero ese dragón le tocó el corazón. Al principio le consideraba una molestia, como un leproso imposible de alejar, obligado a interactuar con él por órdenes de El Guardián. La dureza los entrenamientos eran demasiado para un cuerpo mortal, Shining pensó en tirar la toalla muchas veces, sin embargo, la idea de rendirse frente a un dragón era inaceptable. Ese odio actuó en su favor y cuando menos lo esperó ya había entablado una amistad con el reptil. Este dragón morado, su pasado lo llevó al mismo punto que Shining Armor; ser el malo de la historia. Un final terrible para su ser, un universo desconsiderado solamente con él. Shining Armor creyó estar listo para escuchar la historia perversa de Purplethink, pero cuando escuchó hasta la última palabra del relato, Shining Armor había vomitado cinco veces.

Shining tampoco esperaba tener una relación con la Reina Umbra tan cercana. Al principio, su interacción con ella fue problemática. A Umbra le encantaba molestarlo y enfurecerlo de maneras distintas; a veces con bromas, otras veces con palabras incendiarias o humillándolo en los entrenamientos. El unicornio jamás ocultó sus deseos por destruirla, aunque no lo hizo por una simple razón: en esta realidad sin muerte, a pesar del dolor o las heridas en el cuerpo, todo regresaba a la normalidad. Después de un rato, Shining Armor aprendió a desafiarla correctamente, incluso le tomó gusto ser retado por ella.

Entonces llegó el momento, una ocasión especial. En el bosque de ensueño, mientras Shining trotaban al ritmo del riachuelo, fue sorprendido por Purplethink y Umbra, aquellos dos seres tenían en su posesión una caja envuelta de papel rojo y adornada con un listón dorado. _"¿Será otra broma?"_. Pensó Shining Armor, no será la primera vez.

Fue la misma Reina Umbra quien sorprendió a Shining Armor, actuó con sinceridad por vez primera en su historia. _"Has pasado por un arduo entrenamiento y lo has hecho bastante bien. Eres el primer Shining Armor que me ha sorprendido. Eres merecedor de este regalo. Por favor, acéptalo". _

Shining Armor lo tomó y lo desenvolvió con sus cascos y dientes. Desde su primera vez en este lugar imposible, siempre añoró algo que le fue arrebatado, una característica única y distintiva entre su raza. Al mirarse al espejo, siempre se encontraba con una ausencia y un mal recuerdo, el día amargo en que lo perdió todo. Dentro de la caja, acomodado celosamente en un cojín de seda, posaba el cuerno de un unicornio, una prótesis metálica dorada con un acabado fenomenal. Su punta brillaba como si estuviese cargada de magia, era tan liza y fina como la obra artística más cuidada de todas, pero con una fortaleza y poder tan apabullantes como el mismo sol. Una pieza soberbia.

Shining Armor cayó en su grupa por la impresión del regalo y no pudo evitar sollozar. De todos los obsequios que alguna vez le dieron, este fue el más simbólico. Al contacto con el hueso, donde antes estaba el cuerpo original, la pieza se soldó por si sola y sin problemas se conectó con las terminales nerviosas. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Shining volvió a experimentar el fluir de la magia a través de su cuerno.

_"¿Lo sientes? Vuelve a sentir como la magia se comunica con la totalidad de tu cuerpo, como tú energía se conecta con tu mente para recuperar las habilidades que creías perdidas. Tu propia energía se combinará con la energía almacenada de este nuevo cuerno, sentirás una capacidad de la que jamás te hubieses imaginado"._

Con un largo suspiro y una sonrisa jubilosa, supo que estaba listo para alcanzar el siguiente nivel…

Shining no quería admitirlo, pero sentía temor. No importaba haber superado sus propias expectativas o poseer un cuerpo capaz de generar tanta energía como su imaginación le permitía. Estaba aterrado por su nuevo trabajo, principalmente por no sentirse lo suficientemente capaz.

A pesar de jamás haberlos visto o tener contacto con ellos, las historias contadas por sus compañeros eran suficiente para quitarle el sueño. El enemigo era peligroso, capaz de borrar a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Shining Armor pudo ver las consecuencias al encontrarse con menos compañeros en cada misión completada. Animales de distintos universos, seres con habilidades extraordinarias y con armas tan poderosas como si fuesen dioses. Cuando una misión aparecía y los requería, una luz desde lo alto aparecía y los engullía, Momentos después la luz regresaba para dejar a los guerreros en el mismo punto. Una buena misión significaba el retorno del equipo completo, después de varias misiones consecutivas todos los equipos volvían incompletos.

En las batallas fuera de este universo, no había vuelta atrás, si morías jamás volverías. Era natural y comprensible dudar cuando la mortalidad está de por medio, conocer tus vulnerabilidades físicas, ser herido de muerte para ya no despertar y dormir para siempre, sin sueños o sensaciones. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a escapar, ni a rebelarse por el alto riesgo a morir. Eran conscientes de su pasado, de la agonía provocada por sus acciones. Jamás esperaron la ansiada segunda oportunidad; el amor, la amistad y la paz eran conceptos que al final de sus días en sus universos originales jamás creyeron volver a obtener. Estaban tan agradecidos por ello que no les importaba morir, era como una deuda que solo así podría ser saldada. No habría mejor orgullo que morir siendo un héroe.

No tomó con gran entusiasmo la noticia de su primera misión. Estaba seguro de que algún día sería requerido, pero no tan pronto. La inseguridad amenazaba con volverlo débil, un cobarde, con una mente llena de dudas. _"¿Y si en su primera misión no sobrevivía? ¿Cómo calificarían tal fracaso sus compañeros guerreros? ¿Y si el miedo lo dominaba y actuaba como un cobarde? ¿sería de utilidad para sus compañeros o se convertiría en un estorbo?"_.

Al menos le reconfortaba tener a grandes amigos como Purplethink y Umbra acompañándolo en su primera misión. Un miembro más se unió al grupo de guerreros, un zorro antropomorfo y bastante raro que no miraba con emoción al novato equino.

"_Shining Armor, escucha con atención. Por ahora solo mantente al margen, alejado del peligro. No hagas nada heroico o estúpido. No tienes experiencia con esto, por eso solo observa y toma nota de todo lo que pase. En esta primera misión yo te protegeré, pero después, en las siguientes estarás por tu cuenta. Habrá imágenes que te puedan asustar o perturbar, no voy a mentirte. Por eso necesito de tu autocontrol_".

Después de un par de palabras de aliento por parte de su mejor amigo dragón, el haz de luz llegó por todos ellos y los hizo desaparecer de la segura realidad. Shining Armor cerró los ojos con la esperanza de regresar pronto y sin una perdida que lamentar.

El viaje fue insípido, como un sueño de menos de un minuto en el que no recuerdas cuando cerraste los ojos. Shining Armor abrió los ojos y se encontró en un nuevo lugar.

Frío en el pasto, una sensación redescubierta, al igual que un aire seco y una baja temperatura. Tan pronto como llegaron, sus cuerpos mortales fueron afectados por las reglas y el ambiente de esta realidad. aquí, el tiempo si corría, los días con luz y oscuridad eran normales, como el dolor y la muerte. De nuevo en el uno de los tantos universos de los mortales, Shining Armor solo conocía el mundo por los informes. De la mejor manera supo calmarse y enfocarse en la misión.

Por las características del terrero, se encontraban en una pradera, alejada de la civilización. Las plantas o árboles no eran únicas en su diseño, no sorprendían, eran como una vegetación aburrida y genérica. Lo sorprendente estaba en el horizonte. A lo lejos se distinguía una ciudad, posiblemente más avanzada y poblada de lo que uno podría imaginarse. Edificios tan altos como montañas, y parecían estar hechos de cielo nocturno y cristal, cientos de puntos resplandecían en la totalidad de su volumen, creando una especie de luz tenue que envolvía toda la ciudad. Una ciudad avanzada y espectacular.

La reina Umbra en cambio mostraba su forma antropomorfa y a pesar de su atuendo semi desnudo no se inmutaba con el frío. Cargaba una enorme espada en su espalda, no era una vil arma cualquiera, este objeto era capaz de crear barreras impenetrables y cortar casi cualquier material o campo de fuerza.

Purplethink; el dragón morado. Sus habilidades eran curiosas; gracias al engrane plateado sobre su pecho, al presionarlo y girarlo era capaz de cambiar de tamaño a voluntad, tan pequeño como un potrillo o tan grande como el más grande dragón conocido. Además, su cuerpo tenía una habilidad especial a pesar de ser un dragón sin la capacidad de escupir fuego, pues con la punta de su cola podía crear rayos eléctricos tan poderosos que destruían fácilmente grandes extensiones de tierra. Cuando la batalla se volvía más intenta, siempre podía recurrir a su majestuoso báculo, un arma simple en su diseño estético, pero extraordinario en sus capacidades.

El zorro, era algo que Shining no entendía. Era resultado de la fusión de uno de los universos ajenos al control del Guardián con un universo compatible, resultando en seres animales con antropomorfismo. Según su historia, el mundo de ponis y "furries" (según, el nombre común de todos los seres con características similares) se encontró y comenzó una guerra. El, siendo un soldado, tomó gran relevancia por asesinar con métodos tan desgraciados al enemigo cuadrúpedo incluso si estos no eran soldados, como usar lanzallamas en una población de civiles. Muchos ponis murieron intentando detenerlo, al final lo lograron con un alto costo. Shining no le gustaba interactuar con él, principalmente porque este zorro no paraba de llamarle "caballito", un sustantivo adjetivo odioso. Este zorro cargaba siempre un arma de "disparos de plasma" en su espalda.

Los cuatro guerreros cargaban con un gadget en una de sus muñecas capaz de notificarles la distancia del enemigo, la comunicación y ubicación de sus compañeros, entre otras maravillas (como dar la hora).

–Muy bien… los sensores no detectan presencia cercana del enemigo o de sus centinelas. Estamos seguros… por ahora. –Dijo el zorro.

–Seguro nos están esperando. –Umbra decía con expectativa, ella ansiaba destruir.

–Últimamente han dejado de atacar universos y solo se han limitado a mandar centinelas para búsqueda y reconocimiento… ojalá supiéramos sus objetivos. Vamos a explorar y asegurar el área. Shining Armor, tú vienes conmigo. –Purplethink se adentró a los bosques junto a Shining Armor–. No te preocupes, solo sigue su entrenamiento y podrás lograrlo.

Un universo diferente y al mismo tiempo similar al suyo. Los universos compatibles a cargo del Guardián, aparecían muchos y morían otros, con tanta frecuencia que era imposibles contarlos todos, al menos para una mente como la suya. La constante en todos esos universos era clara: en casi todos había ponis o había indicios que los hubo. El zorro era una prueba de un ser más allá de los universos conocidos, el enemigo pertenecía a un universo mucho más extraño y desconocido. ¿Qué tan grande era la existencia misma?

_"Se aproximan… saben que estamos aquí"_. Los sensores emiten la alerta, los guerreros toman sus armas y se preparan para el ataque. La pantalla del gadget muestra un número considerable de enemigos. Luces aparecen en el cielo y se aproximan a gran velocidad. Luces no naturales, sin pizca alguna de alma o de sentimiento, pertenecen a una maquina que solamente cumple tareas y una de ellas es la de exterminar amenazas.

Naves de combate, maquinas dotadas de una inteligencia artificial fría y armas poderosas, creadas por un enemigo con una avanzadas capacidad en el uso de la tecnología. Son nombradas como 'centinelas'.

–Shining, esto se pondrá feo. Mejor protégete. –Purplethink hablaba en serio, sería mucho más sencillo combatir al enemigo si Shining se alejaba gracias a su inexperiencia. El dragón morado presionó el engrane de su pecho y lo hizo girar. Su tamaño aumentó de golpe, como su apariencia salvaje y ferocidad. De su cola, chispas eléctricas emergieron, listas para disparar y derribar.

Shining Armos hizo exactamente lo que Purplethink recomendó. Avergonzado; si tuviera experiencia y un valor menos endeble con gusto ayudaría, la inseguridad se estaba convirtiendo en una carga cada vez más difícil de aguantar. La batalla comenzó, sintió el pasar de aquellas naves metálicas con un viento cortado a gran velocidad, dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a disparar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba en todo el cuerpo la adrenalina cuando la batalla se liberaba, la sensación incesante de tener a la muerte cerca en todo momento. Puedes cambiar al enemigo, a los soldados y al campo de batalla, el resultado siempre será el mismo: una ruleta de la muerte.

La tierra se cimbró, las explosiones florecieron en todo el terreno. Los árboles se quebraron mientras otros volaban por los aires envueltos en llamas o eran fragmentados en miles de pedazos. Shining intentaba correr sin mucho éxito, todo a su alrededor estaba siendo destruido y los pedazos de terrero lo golpeaban en todas direcciones. El pánico conquistó su cabeza, la cobardía que tanto intentó suprimir de su mente volvió a tomar el control. No estaba acostumbrado a un nivel de destrucción tan alto.

El ataque del enemigo vs la respuesta ofensiva de sus compañeros. Los rugidos de Purplethink retumbaban en el cielo, la espalda de Umbra parecía romperse con todos los ataques en su contra. Esto parecía el fin del mundo, toda la tierra a su alrededor se hacia añicos.

Una explosión, le hizo perder el conocimiento por unos segundos. Sintió un calor tremendo en sus patas traseras y su cuerpo se elevó con violencia, producto de un disparo cercano. No recordó caer como muñeco de trapo al suelo completamente inmóvil. Tuvo suerte, sus patas sufrieron un daño menor y su cola se quemó. Metros más cerca y de Shining no quedaría ni las cenizas, si tenía suerte, a lo mejor un pedazo de oreja. Se levantó segundos después completamente mareado, desorientado y sordo. Por un momento olvidó u nombre y la misión.

A lo lejos distinguió una de esas naves, aproximándose directo a él, apuntándole con sus cañones. Shining no reaccionaba a tiempo, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie y respirar. Cuando por fin comprendió lo delicado de su situación, ya era demasiado tarde. Segundo después y un par de ráfagas habrían terminado con la existencia el miserable unicornio, ni siquiera moléculas habrían quedado. Purplethink apareció a tiempo, se abalanzó sobre la nave y con su enorme hocico le mordió el ala mientras con sus enormes garras destruían su interior, la hizo perder el control. La nave cayó junto con Purplethink quien gracias a sus enormes alas logró separarse y continuar volando antes de caer. La nave se fue desbaratando al contacto con el suelo, creando un camino de fuego y destrucción.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_". Shining Armor era un soldado, un unicornio de elite. No podía quedarse como idiota esperando a que alguien solucionase sus problemas. Siempre quiso ser poderoso, ahora ya lo era, la opción de la cobardía no debía ser una salida. La sensación de impotencia, de pedir misericordia por tu vida, de clamar por una segunda oportunidad sin resultado…era insoportable. Jamás quería a volver a sentir semejante desgracia, si debía de morir hoy que fuera luchando, como el guerrero que debía ser. Cerró los ojos, suspiró por unos segundos y logró controlar su temor. No hay mayor incentivo de vencer el miedo que un espíritu harto de sentirlo. Su cuerno dorado se iluminó como una llamarada solar, tan brillante de poder y nivel de destrucción. Se envolvió en una aura dorada para protegerse de cualquier ataque. Las naves restantes seguían disparado a su alrededor, el caos estaba desatado, a Shining dejó de importarle. Su barrera fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contener los disparos cercanos, galopó a toda velocidad y comenzó a disparar toda la energía contenida.

Moviéndose con agilidad, su escudo lo salvó de los peligros con facilidad. Teletransportándose y disparando con las intenciones de vencer, de hacer algo realmente útil. Shining Armor no solo logró vencer sus propios temores, logró destruir a más de cinco naves centinelas. Umbra y el resto de sus compañeros vieron con gusto la transformación de Shining Armor, el héroe que siempre debió ser, el valor de un verdadero guerrero. Naves destruidas, casi 10 hectáreas de terreno afectado por la batalla. Umbra se cercioraba por destruir cualquier parte de los restos, así las dejaría inservibles al 100%.

Shining Armor por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el placer de luchar y ganar por una causa justa.

Lamentablemente para Umbra, no hubo rastro del enemigo vivo en alguna de las naves, de lo contrario se hubiera dado un agasajo torturándolo para sacarle toda la información posible.

La batalla terminó con los cuatro guerreros victoriosos. La ciudad no pudo ignorar tan horrible y peligroso espectáculo, algunos proyectiles pasaron muy cerca de ellos y dañaron edificios. No era importante para los guerreros, ellos lograron de la mejor manera posible contener la amenaza, la luz apareció en el cielo y se los llevó a la seguridad de la realidad inexistente. ¿Qué pasaría con todos los desastres ocasionados? No era de importancia, El Guardián haría uso de su omnipotencia, el se encargaría de restaurar lo mejor posible el universo para mantenerlo en su curso establecido. Sin la intervención enemiga, era capaz de aplicar su poder libremente.

Purplethink, Shining Armor, Umbra y el zorro antropomorfo fueron recibidos con aplausos, principalmente para Shining Armor quien mostró valor y coraje en su primera misión. Fue su primera batalla y victoria, solo la probabilidad diría hasta donde llegaría su buena racha. Shining Armor pudo sentir un orgullo autentico, sin vanidad o culpa.

El enemigo perdió una batalla, más la guerra aun continuaba. Esta vez mandó solamente centinelas, diseñados para buscar algo en este universo. La respuesta aún seguía en la incógnita, nadie sabía exactamente lo que buscaban.

La ventaja de existir en esta realidad era la posibilidad de encontrarse con paisajes extraordinarios, como si los hubiesen sacado de los sueños más hermosos de todas las creaturas del universo. Cualquier fantasía o ilusión, aquí había un lugar idóneo para vivirla y experimentarla en la plenitud de tus sentidos. Uno de estos paradisiacos lugares era la playa azul; de agua cristalina y fresca, de arena reconfortante y un cielo nocturno con millones de estrellas y maravillas celestes. En sus aguas cristalinas reflejando los cielos de colores azulados oscuros del espacio, tenía una temperatura ideal para cada tipo de cuerpo e individuo, se adaptaba a los caprichos de cualquiera sin afectar el gusto de los demás.

Algo tan hermoso y perfecto no podría ser usado por cualquiera, sin embargo, para los guerreros, este era el sitio ideal para celebrar misiones fructíferas o simplemente descansar y olvidarse de todo por un buen rato. No había necesidad de preparar algo; bebidas bocadillos, hamacas, sillas o colchones, todo estaba a la disposición solamente con desearlo. Eran los momentos perfectos para bailar, reírse, perderse en impulsos placenteros, conocerse mejor y hasta enamorarse.

Los integrantes se reunían cerca de una fogata, nadaban, se divertían contando anécdotas de sus universos originales. Shining Armor conoció las vidas de sus compañeros al igual que sus trágicos destinos. Había historias más suaves o fuertes que ya suya, pero ninguna era banal, por eso todos estaban aquí. Tantos universos como ponis, con sus propios gobiernos, héroes y conflictos, cada ser con sus miedos y temores, que existe o alguna vez existió, tonto o inteligente, relevante o no, pertenecía a todo un gran sistema, tan complejo y único. Recordó a su hermana y a su esposa, como deseaba compartir su triunfo con ellas, volverlas a abrazar y reír. Decirles como las amaba y extrañaba, dejar atrás los errores del pasado para volver a comenzar una vez más.

Un par de misiones exitosas más, Shining Armor y los demás volvieron a deleitarse en la paradisiaca playa azul. Por alguna razón, Shining Armor sentía la mirada de la Reina Umbra, con una intención diferente. Las intenciones eran intrigantes. La reunión terminó y Purplethink junto con los demás se retiraron del lugar. Shining estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero Umbra lo detuvo, le sugirió seguirla al interior de la selva.

¿Por qué la siguió? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera Shining lo sabía o no quería admitirlo. Su relación con Umbra nació del abuso y la competencia, no debería seguirla en base los antecedentes, sin embargo, lo hizo, porque después la relación se transformó en una fuerte amistad, estaba curioso por conocer las intenciones de la unicornio antropomorfa. Umbra de repente comenzó a comportarse de una manera más seductora y juguetona, el unicornio blanco no pudo ignorar eso y la siguió con más entusiasmo, solo esperando no arruinarlo con una idiotez.

En el interior de la selva un lago los esperaba, colores de azul brillante reflejaban como espejo y los alrededores. Brisa fresca, humedad y privacidad, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. La Reina Umbra llegó al lago, dio un salto al agua y se sumergió por completo. Cuando Shining llegó, sus ojos no estaban preparados para el espectáculo tan increíble acontecido frente a sus ojos. La Reina Umbra emergió del agua, con el cabello mojado y el pelaje empapado, parecía brillar con las estrellas del firmamento en una desnudez casi poética. Sonreía mientras quitaba el exceso de agua de su cuerpo con delicadeza y lentitud. Caminó seductoramente hacia la tierra, moviendo con sensualidad sus caderas y usando sus cabellos para ocultar inútilmente sus senos.

Shining Armor quedó impresionado por una belleza diferente a sus estándares, jamás esperó sentir atracción por una especie diferente, el deseo palpitaba rápidamente su corazón, sus ojos querían ver con más detalle ese fino cuerpo femenino, su nariz reconocía el aroma agradable de la reina.

Umbra se aproximó al semental embobado, se río de su reacción casi infantil e inexperta, y sin esperar iniciativa del macho, se agachó a la altura del cuadrúpedo, le tomó suavemente el hocico y lo besó. El beso fue hermoso, su principal ingrediente fue el cariño y la emoción. En este lugar lo correcto y lo moral no importaba, estaban en un lugar libre, sin ataduras, con nulas consecuencias. Shining Armor entonces recordó los besos de su esposa y abrió los ojos, desconectándose del momento.

Umbra pudo sentirlo, terminó el gesto amoroso. Aún sostenía el rostro del unicornio, miró a través de sus ojos nostalgia y temor.

–¿Qué ocurre pequeño poni? ¿Acaso no querías esto?

–Lo lamento. Yo quiero, realmente quiero hacer esto contigo… pero mi amada Cadence… aún no puedo olvidarla. –Shining Armor sintió vergüenza y apartó la mirada–. A pesar de comportarte como una maldita, eres alguien que aprecio. Ojalá no fuera tan imbécil. Odio decepcionarte

–No te preocupes, no pasará ahora si no lo deseas. Jamás sentí amor de otro ser cuando estaba viva, supongo que yo no lo entiendo en su totalidad.

Cadance fue su más grande amor, sin embargo, todo terminó cuando en la celda donde lo tenían preso un guardia real presentó una carta de Cadance solicitando el divorcio. Fue lo único que supo de ella. Un traidor, a la nación, a la familia. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que esa Cadance jamás volverá a verlo, que él ya no sería parte de su vida nunca más. Tendría que superarlo y aceptar las nuevas oportunidades de este mundo.

Umbra salió del agua, dispuesta a marcharse, decepcionada por no tener un fin esperado.

–Espera. –Shining Armor con su hocico le sujetó la cola. Umbra volteó esperanzada–. Mi pasado junto con mis problemas anteriores no debe interponerse en las oportunidades del ahora. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad, no la voy a desperdiciar.

–Me da gusto escucharlo. –Su felicidad volvió a tomar forma de beso, un beso con más pasión.

–Solo debo mencionarte algo. Que es que no puedo durar mucho. Creí que deberías saberlo para no decepcionarte en el acto. –Shining Armor lo dijo con cierta vergüenza.

–Ya lo sabía. –Umbra le sonrió de manera soberbia.

–¿Qué?

–Lo leí en tu informe, de todas maneras, recuerda que estamos en un lugar donde los problemas de los mortales no importan. Un simple hechizo lo arreglará.

Umbra iluminó su cuerno y le disparó a Shining inesperadamente. Listo, el unicornio sintió una sensación de expectación y emoción por completar el acto.

–Muy bien, pequeño caballito. Quiero ver que eres capaz. No te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Besos, caricias, gemidos, mordidas y hasta un par de golpes violentos. Umbra y Shining encontraron satisfacción más allá de la soportable y les encantó. Amor, lujuria y comprensión. Shining Armor no pudo evitar pensar en su pasado y las veces donde Cadance simplemente se alejaba por no tener la satisfacción deseada, ahora, eso estaba curado. Comenzó a pensar en que realmente su exesposa era muy demandante y poco comprensiva, pudo solucionarse con un simple hechizo, no lo hizo.

* * *

Un dragón morado duerme plácidamente. Alejado del resto de los habitantes equestrianos, en una cabaña en los límites del reino. Cuenta con su habitación solamente para él, con una almohada y cobijas reconfortantes.

Ha pasado más de un año desde que llegó a este mundo, un lugar repleto de inocencia y bondad. Este podría ser uno de los tantos paraísos perdidos del multiverso, un lugar donde la vida era pacífica y casi no había problemas, con seres deseosos por conservar y mejorar lo mejor de sí mismos. Nuevos villanos llegarían y amenazarían la paz invertida de tantos años. Sin embargo, no importaba, tendrían el mismo fracaso como los muchos intentos anteriores a ellos hasta el final de los tiempos.

El no pertenecía a este mundo de buenos samaritanos, él se forjó en un mundo duro, donde la supervivencia se lograba con métodos cuestionables y donde lo perverso podría crear monstruos aberrantes… como él. Lograba controlarse gracias a su increíble fuerza de voluntad y a su dedicación al trabajo. Por un momento imaginó esta visita normal, un universo como tantos, controlaría sus impulsos voraces, cumpliría con la misión y se iría de aquí.

Dos Purplethink en un mismo universo, una situación conflictiva para las leyes naturales, en especial por la cantidad de tiempo. Semanas después de llegar aquí, los sueños malos empezaron a jugar con su mente, amenazaban con tumbar su templanza y le hacían imaginar fantasías con gran poder persuasivo. Logró controlarlas con la ayuda de su amigo Shining Armor, un par de hechizos y se logró el cometido.

No obstante, cuando el contacto con su contraparte equina fue directo, las fantasías de los sueños volvieron con mucha más intensidad.

El dragón Purplethink duerme plácidamente, deleitándose en un sueño perverso el cual adora con todo el cuerpo. Cuando su parte racional se dio cuenta, se despierta con gran preocupación, casi con un salto. Mira a todas direcciones, rezando estar en una realidad fuera de su sueño.

–Menos mal. –Suspira aliviado por encontrarse en su habitación. La paz le dura poco, pues su hocico correa saliva a montones. Le importa poco ensuciar las sábanas, teme los sonidos de su estómago, le pide alguna presa para complacerse–. Maldita sea.

Hizo un juramento, no puede romperlo. Aunque… nadie lo está viendo, podría salir al bosque y cazar, no habría testigos. Podría mentirles a todos, menos a él mismo. Decepcionado y frustrado por no domar eficientemente sus impulsos, lo único viable por hacer es bajar a la cocina, tomar agua y comer todo un paquete de galletas.

Sale de su habitación, recorriendo el pasillo y mirando las puertas de las habitaciones. Trixie, Shining Armor, Purplethink duermen sin problema alguno. ¿Qué hay de Longhorn? Ese idiota se le olvidó cerrar su puerta. El dragón no puede evitar echar un vistazo y mirar el cuerpo inocente y ligeramente gordito del unicornio. Un cuerpo lleno de proteínas nutritivas y jugosas, esas patas con hueso bien formado, ese trasero apetecible que se asoma por las cobijas mal puestas.

Él sabía del riesgo de vivir en una realidad diferente a la suya por tanto tiempo, si el sujeto tenía una versión de él en el mismo universo ambas mentes podrían funcionarse lentamente. Sus pensamientos, deseos, aspectos propios de la personalidad de cada individuo empezarían a mezclarse. El dragón era heterosexual, pero desde que tuvo contacto con su parte poni algo cambio y era difícil controlarlo. Empezó a sentir un aprecio especial por Longhorn, su relación con este nuevo sentimiento era de curiosidad y asco. ¿Por qué su contraparte poni veía en este imbécil algo especial?

Verlo dormido, con ese cuerpo indefenso ante él, con los rayos lunares iluminándolo como un fruto prohibido… suave como un peluche, tierno como un lechón. El dragón no pudo más y entró a la habitación. Se acostó a lado de Longhorn y lo abrazó con suavidad para no despertarlo. Le acarició el lomo y la melena, se aproximó a su pecho y escuchó su respiración y corazón palpitar. El aroma a un caballo fuerte, nutritivo, interesante y cautivador. No puede aguantar las ganas, saca su lengua reptiliana y la arrastra con la humedad suficiente para tomar toda la esencia posible del pelaje de este unicornio. Lo que sus papilas gustativas detectaron le resultó maravilloso.

Una voz en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez que lo intentara, podría acatar a Longhorn, sería un final adecuado para ambos, no sentiría el dolor y él estaría satisfecho después de mucho tiempo. Sería un acto de amor, el más puro y verdadero de todo el universo. Longhorn sería uno con Purplethink, lo que siempre quiso.

Un nuevo pensamiento llega, cortando el resto de los pensamientos de locura de tajo. La culpa y la decepción aparecen, el dragón se siente tan miserable, no puede creer lo que estaba por hacer. Es una vergüenza para todos sus compañeros guerreros, no merecía estar entre ellos ni recibir la más mínima misericordia. Esta por romper en un llanto silencioso, hasta que Longhorn se voltea y lo abraza por sorpresa, tan rápido e inesperado que el dragón no puede reaccionar.

Ahora está atrapado. Por fortuna de ambos, Longhorn sigue dormido, ser abrazado por este costal de carne y grasa tuvo un efecto relajante, calmó su mente perturbada. Con sumo cuidado de no picarse algún ojo con el cuerno largo del unicornio, concilió el sueño una vez más.

La mañana siguiente llega y con ello una nueva sesión de entrenamiento e investigación. El dragón morado se despertó antes que nadie y aprovechó para quitarse de encima a Longhorn quien seguía dormido y con el hocico babeando. Necesita tiempo para pensar, calmar su mente y regresar al objetivo. Es irresponsable dejarse llevar por distracciones tan inútiles y dañinas; sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y abre la puerta principal.

–¿Todo está bien? –Una voz sorprende al dragón, es Trixie quien se ha levantado más temprano que todos, simplemente para practicar sus trucos de magia sin que nadie la moleste.

–Si, no es nada. Saldré un rato, dile a los demás que no se preocupen, volveré antes del atardecer. –Purplethink dragón salió, extendió sus alas para alzar el vuelo. Se aleja con rapidez hacia las profundidades del bosque. Necesita tiempo para pensar, necesita volver a encontrar la paz.

Shining Armor también ha despertado temprano, aún sigue acostado, mirando una fotografía de la princesa Cadance. No es una fotografía verdadera de su esposa, es un recorte del periódico de este universo. Colores grises, papel delgado y fácilmente destruible. No parece importarle, la imagen de Cadance sigue siendo hermosa. Su nuevo camino no ha sido fácil, las decepciones y las perdidas no lo dejan en paz. Quisiera por un momento tener una vida mortal, lejos de sus conocimientos adquiridos del multiverso, simplemente vivir hasta que el tiempo natural lo permita. "_Oh, Realmente no somos buenos para las vidas normales, ¿verdad Umbra?"._

Deja la fotografía en un mueble cercano, es tiempo de continuar con su misión. Despierta a Purplethink y a Longhorn, un nuevo día de entrenamiento comienza.

Desayuno, planeación y al final, entrenamiento físico y mental. Shining Armor se preocupa por el estado mental de su amigo dragón. Lo ha visto distraído y agobiado últimamente. Tiene a su contraparte equina, pero este poni terrenal le resulta un poco raro, es difícil hablar con él… aparte de estar siempre cerca con su amigo/novio que sigue estorbando. Trixie se ofreció a enseñarle magia y a ayudarle con su tiro con el arco, además de actuar como mandilón en la casa, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Purplethink en versión poni, ha leído bastante sobre él; sus poderes fuera de toda comprensión, su participación en la batalla contra la mula. Shining Armor usó su magia para curarlo temporalmente y así explotar mejor todo su potencial. No puede curarlo permanentemente, su herida fue causada por un veneno difícil de eliminar y no puede alterar drásticamente a un ser de otro universo. Por eso lo necesita a él, para ser el puente entre las princesas.

Al menos el entrenamiento daba sus frutos, Purplethink rápidamente recuperó su vigor y poder, incluso bajó un poco de peso. Volver a sentir la electricidad fluir por sus cascos con toda la potencia a su favor, era una sensación que le encantó volver a sentir. Por ahora, por la ausencia del dragón, simplemente están meditando, Purplethink y Shining Armor están en una posición de _seiza, _fue divertido cuando Purplethink lo intentó por vez primera, casi se parte en dos, no pudo ir al baño con normalidad por al menos una semana.

El equino morado intenta crear una carga eléctrica a través de sus cascos delanteros, las chispas comienzan a salir, primero de manera inestable. Después en un mejor control, conteniéndose todo en una esfera brillante, mucho más grande con cada suspiro. Purplethink quiere dar lo mejor de sí, quiere transformar esa carga eléctrica en un campo de energía. Ayer estaba por lograrlo, hoy lo intenta y con el doble de esfuerzo, pero no puede lograrlo. Shining Armor lo nota, Purplethink no está enfocado.

–Maldita sea. –La esfera desaparece, Purplethink resopla frustrado.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás cansado? –Shining Armor se aproxima a Purplethink, tiene la intención de reprenderlo por su mediocre desempeño–. Creo que es necesario recordarte la importancia de nuestra tarea.

–Ya sé, ya sé… Solo dame un par de minutos, por favor.

–Está bien, descansemos un momento. –Shining suspira con cierta flojera y estrés.

–¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Shining Armor? –Purplethink regresa a la posición de su cuerpo natural, con las cuatro patas en el suelo. Se estira un poco porque sus patas delanteras y de su columna se han entumecido.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Se que ustedes son… ¿cómo decirlo? Los malos de los cuentos. Nos contaste de como el Spike chafa de su universo te derrotó y todas las princesas se comportaron como unas bastardas contigo. Pero ¿Qué le pasó al otro? ¿A mi parte reptil?

–¿En serio quieres saber eso? –Shining Armor se ríe, no le toma la importancia suficiente–. ¿Es por eso por lo que no te concentras?

–Yo creo que sí.

–Ok, se terminó el descanso. Volvamos a lo nuestro.

–Creo que no me está entendiendo. Ya me dijo que el dragón y yo estamos conectados, no es una locura suponer que a veces el sabe como me siento y viceversa. He tenido pensamientos alocados y despreciables a lo largo de mi vida, ni siquiera tú serías capaz de imaginar. Pero yo me conozco bien y cuando imagino ciertas cosas que jamás en la vida se me hubieran ocurrido, creo que tengo derecho a preguntar.

–¿Qué clase de cosas locas te imaginas?

–Pues he tenido sueños muy extraños, aún son difusos y nada lógicos, aunque si logro detectar a la perfección las emociones producidas. Ansiedad, mucho ansiedad… por comer. Una sensación por comer que me persiguió incluso después del desayuno, no lo pude disfrutar, todo me sabía insípido. Quería algo más, algo más grande.

–¿Qué? ¿Tienes un problema de gula? –Shining Armor comienza a mover el casco delantero derecho muy rápido, como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

–Curiosamente, en estos momentos tengo hambre, aunque no sé de qué, solo sé que no quiero heno, zanahorias ni avena. Algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con Purplethink.

–Maldita sea… –Shining Armor gruñe de molestia.

–Es un dragón, estoy al tanto de la dieta de uno. Aunque muchos se alimentan de gemas, no dudan en hacerse de una presa viva. No sé que hacía mi otro yo antes de que lo conociera. Ahora mismo estoy babeando y no sé por qué.

–Tomate un descanso. Ve con Trixie y Longhorn, jueguen cartas o hagan cualquier cosa. Yo me encargo de Purplethink.

–¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa? Tengo derecho a saber, podría ayudarlos.

–No es de tu incumbencia ahora. No te conviene saber lo que hacía, hay oscuridad y locura mucho más enferma de la que tú crees soportar, recuerda eso siempre.

Shining Armor ignora las palabras de Purplethink quien molesto le pide una explicación, ilumina su cuerno y una luz dorada lo envuelve por completo. En tan solo unos segundos un par de alas le han nacido, creadas completamente con magia, brillantes y translucidas. Las extiende, se impulsa y empieza a volar, alejándose con rapidez de la cabaña.

–Estúpido no muerto. –Purplethink intenta quitarse el exceso de saliva de su hocico. Los demás llegan, han visto a Shining Armor marcharse a toda velocidad.

–¿Qué le hiciste al "papucho" Shining, Purplethink? –Longhorn y sus siempre útiles comentarios–. ¿Por qué estás salivando?

–Yo no le hice nada, se puso loco y se fue. –La saliva está volviendo a su producción original–. Gracias a Luna.

–¿Qué te pasó? –Pregunta Trixie.

–Yo estoy bien, pero no sé el otro. Trixie, ¿tú no sabes los crímenes de Purplethink dragón antes de convertirse en un guerrero?

–No… pero eso no es relevante ahora.

–Creo que yo sé lo que pasa. –Dice Longhorn, colocando uno de sus cascos en su mentón, como si quisiera hacer memoria de algo, aunque ya tenga en mente la idea central. Los dos ponis voltean a verlo, incrédulos–. En la noche entró a mi habitación e hizo cosas muy raras, pero interesantes.

–¿De qué carajos estás hablando? –Purplethink se está desesperando.

–Empezó a lamerme y a mordisquearme. Los colmillos de un dragón son excelentes para dar mordiditas en el lomo, se siente…

–Regresa a la idea, Longhorn.

–Cierto. Si me gustó, pero luego se puso raro cuando comenzó a llorar. Lo más interesante es que no fue la primera vez que lo hacía, cuando ocurrió por primera vez si me asustó, pero no dije nada porque estaba sonámbulo. Por eso mejor decidí abrirle la puerta y mostrarme más sensual, quería saber que tan lejos llegaba.

–Espera… ¿Longhorn te está engañando con Purplethink? –Trixie se cae derrotada de la risa.

–¿Y por qué lo dejaste seguir? –Purplethink no lo podía creer.

–Técnicamente ambos son Purplethink, no hay nada de malo. Pero no te esponjes, solo ha pasado un par de veces. Además, es un extra para mi autoestima, un ser de otro universo le parezco atractivo, aunque creo que si fue una mala idea dejarlo continuar.

–Algo me dice que le gustas, pero no por las razones que tu crees.

Un sonido anormal sorprende a todos los presentes, clara señal de un intruso presionando con su peso la hojarasca. Trixie piensa rápido y se teletransporta.

Un espía, alguien los ha visto por varios minutos y ha descubierto sorpresas impactantes, al principio se mostró escéptica y creyó estar viendo una alucinación. Ha visto a alguien, un ser regresado de entre los muertos con una relación muy especial para ella. ¿Cómo le contará a la princesa Luna su hallazgo, cómo se le dirá a la familia Sparkle? Ojalá tuviera una camara en este instante. No puede quedarse por mucho tiempo, necesita notificar su revelación. Se aleja de los matorrales, por accidente uno de sus cascos presiona una rama seca que se rompe estruendosamente al contacto, se maldice a ella misma y a la vegetación muerta.

Necesita alejarse lo más pronto posible, necesita volar. Galopando en su camino lleno de arboles y arbustos frondosos un destello aparece frente a ella, como soldado que es se prepara para luchar, desenfundando una gran espada que sostiene hábilmente con su hocico. Trixie surge del fuerte destello, con su cuerno iluminado, dispuesta a dar pelea. La batalla hubiera resultado mortal, no llegó a suceder por un simple detalle, ambas yeguas se conocían.

Ojos de pupila rasgada de un rojo penetrante, melena oscura con una línea de rojo intenso, alas fuertes de pegaso entrenado en la guardia real nocturna, su armadura era imposible de confundir, de colores purpuras y oscuros. Tiempo de no ver combinación de colores y de características tan peculiar en una poni de pelaje gris.

–Por Celestia y Luna. –Trixie quiere reaccionar, intentar ser racional con ella o derribarla de una vez. No puede, sigue pensando en las posibilidades peligrosas de su presencia–. Surprise Boom.

–¿Y ahora en qué lio te volviste a meter? –Su voz, no se escucha firme, es como si algo la hubiera trastornado.

¿Cómo Surprise Boom los encontró?

Ya han pasado un par de meses desde el primer contacto de los dos Purplethinks. Una aventura junto con una nueva oportunidad de probar su valía Dos meses intensos de preparación e investigación para estar listos y obtener el peligroso cristal. Todo iba marchando en popa, excepto por un ligero detalle que Purplethink y Longhorn subestimaron.

La desaparición de Purplethink y Longhorn pasó desapercibida, excepto para una poni quienes los consideraba su familia incondicional. Aunque la editorial dejó de recibir cuentos o investigaciones de Purplethink, lo tomaron más como un acto de renuncia. Aunque la panadería del pueblo perdiera a su mejor cliente unicornio, la ausencia de Longhorn no tuvo importancia. Era como si nada hubiese cambiado, excepto que no era así. No puede cambiarse la historia de un universo a la ligera sin repercutir en sucesos inesperados y ahí es donde Boxhoppy entra en escena.

Una yegua curiosa y enérgica, sus padres batallaban mucho para mantenerla quieta. Afortunadamente, gracias a los esfuerzos de las autoridades por reintegrar a la sociedad a los ponis esclavizados y secuestrados, Boxhoppy logró conseguir un trabajo como mesera en un restaurante. Aunque no tenía un sueldo tan benevolente, su ventaja de varios días de descanso a la semana le permitía continuar con sus estudios, conocer el mundo y convivir con su hermano favorito. Generalmente, Longhorn junto con Purplethink llegaban de visita al menos una vez al mes y aprovechaban los días de asueto al máximo. Una nueva reunión estaba cerca y Boxhoppy esperó impaciente el momento de su llegada, pero en su lugar solo obtuvo una carta con un mensaje corto y nada esclarecedor: "_Hola hermanita, por el momento no podremos visitarte, luego te lo compensaremos_".

Una decepción, Boxhoppy esperaba verlos y poder abrazarlos, reír con ellos y formar recuerdos invaluables. Su espíritu era fuerte, a pesar del daño sufrido por los malvados planes de la mula y su tardía inclusión a la educación formal, la poni aprendía rápido y en menos de un año era capaz de leer con cierta independencia, además de poder escribir por su propia cuenta. Tomó una pluma y papel, escribió una carta con el objetivo de saber si la visitarían en una ocasión cercana. Pasaron más de 15 días y no hubo respuesta.

Después de la decepción llegó la preocupación. Boxhoppy necesitaba respuestas, por lo que aprovechó todo su tiempo libre para atreverse viajar hasta el pueblo donde vivía su hermano y amigo. Sus padres no aceptaron una jornada tan larga porque no les dijo. Boxhoppy tenía un presentimiento, necesitaba confirmar el bienestar de Longhorn y Purplethink.

En un pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocen, en especial al tipo que recibió una medalla por su valor hace un par de años atrás, fue extremadamente fácil preguntarles a los pobladores por Purplethink. Hace semanas que no habían detectado rastro alguno de ellos. A Longhorn si, pero con actitudes sospechosas. A veces aparecía en la tarde y no hablaba con nadie, aunque solamente un par de veces. En su búsqueda quería respuestas y se topó con más preguntas complicadas ¿Acaso estarían en un nuevo lío secreto? ¿Estarían en serios problemas? Boxhoppy necesitaba ayuda extra.

Ir de Fillydelhphia a Manehattan y de ahí a Canterlot es una experiencia divertida, puedes comer los dulces del tren y conoces a mucha gente nueva. La desventaja fue gastarse todos sus ahorros, pero según ella, valió cada maldito segundo. Llegó sana y salva a su destino y contra todo pronóstico logró su objetivo de tener una audiencia con la misma princesa Luna y solicitar su ayuda. ¿Cómo carajos lo hizo?

Boxhoppy era lista y educada, algo muy valioso en una capital lleno de ponis pomposos y elitistas. Con una sonrisa les pidió información a los transeúntes de como llegar al palacio de las princesas, no tardó mucho en llegar frente a las mismas puertas del edificio más emblemático y majestuoso de toda Equestria. Para su suerte, el jardín de las estatuas estaba abierto para el público en general. Entró y al toparse con un guardia real le pidió ayuda. Al principio, el guardia la ignoró y desconfió de su petición. Boxhoppy tuvo que ser más insistente y el guardia al enterarse de su nombre y de su importancia en los eventos que llevaron a FallenStar ante la justicia, decidió llevarla con un miembro de la guardia real con un mayor rango. Boxhoppy le explicó su preocupación y en menos de una hora, la princesa Luna estaba con ella en una de las habitaciones del palacio, con una comida deliciosa incluida. Luna, a pesar de su agenta apretada y de estar despierta en horas que no le correspondían, escuchó atenta. Ella no podía ayudarla, no directamente, así que le mandó a una de sus capitanas: Surprise Boom.

Surprise Boom (o Boomy para los cuates) volvió a escuchar la historia de Boxhoppy. Consideró esta misión como un gran despropósito, aunque como fiel servidora de la princesa de la noche, si ella lo dictaba así, entonces ella le dedicaría la importancia necesaria.

Volver a escuchar un nombre como Purplethink después de tanto tiempo fue una experiencia repleta de nostalgia. La princesa Luna jamás olvidaría a Purplethink. A pesar de su apretada agenta por los eventos desencadenados en aquella noche donde Purplethink casi muere, se dio su tiempo para velar por él, incluso después de recuperarse por completo y volver a una vida normal. Una parte de ella descansó al saber que Purplethink encontró un trabajo y se independizó en un pueblo cercano a su ciudad natal. Tendría una vida normal y tranquila, lejos de los peligros. Los deberes y responsabilidades de una princesa nunca terminan, son demandantes y sin descanso. Lo ideal sería cuidar a su más grande éxito por un tiempo más, pero no pudo y decidió dejarlo junto a todo el pasado, si Purplethink era inteligente y capaz podría cuidarse solo.

La voz de Boxhoppy y la mención del nombre trajo de vuelta la preocupación por su último alumno. Tal vez estaba bien, era una exageración nada más. Por simple curiosidad y para confirmar su suposición, intentó ubicar a Purplethink a través del mundo onírico… no lo encontró. Su poder para mover el astro nocturno influía sobre todos los seres del mundo, pero con el poder de los sueños, la tarea era tan titánica que apenas podía con los habitantes de Equestria. Inquietud en su corazón, Purplethink era fácil de encontrar cuando estaba soñando, incluso cuando simplemente dormía, era sencillo detectar su energía. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a Purplethink? Confió en una de sus mejores capitanas, Surprise Boom.

Surprise Boom y Boxhoppy, juntas en una misión: encontrar a Purplethink (Longhorn sería un bono extra). Las principales pistas las encontrarían en casa de Purplethink y Longhorn; no encontraron mucho, solamente un refrigerador repleto de comida caduca, desorden tolerable en la sala y demás habitaciones. En la habitación de Purplethink, las dos yeguas encontraron algo interesante, aparte de una considerable colección de pornografía rara. Había un pizarrón clavado en la pared con notas y fechas relevantes. Era una lista de pendientes, siendo el más llamativo el último punto: "Cebra Camaleónica, ir con Longhorn", con una fecha cercana a la última vez que fueron vistos.

Llegaron a Manehattan y fácilmente encontraron al club con el nombre peculiar, hicieron unas preguntas para confirmar sus sospechas, fue el último lugar donde Purplethink fue visto. Después de varias interrogaciones a los clientes, encontraron a un dragón quien llegó a conocerlos. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Sungear quien fue el que les narró el evento con el dragón furioso en el camino rumbo al pueblo.

Entre más investigaban, más preguntas e inconsistencias hallaban. Dos ponis desaparecieron, nadie sabe en donde están o que fue de ellos. Sungear dijo algo más, su declaración aumentó la cantidad de misterio a este problema. Dijo que cuando Longhorn le gritó que se fuera volando, les hizo caso a medias, porque estaba tan aterrado por ser la nueva víctima del dragón y mejor optó por ocultarse en la vegetación del bosque. Escuchó una fuerte pelea, después una risa ruidosa seguida de un palabrerío indescifrable debido a su lejanía con el evento. Después, un destello brillante apareció y todo se calmó. Cuando de nuevo se posó en el camino, no encontró nada, sin rastros de pelea o personajes. Sungear fue a la policía, pero no hicieron mucho, si un dragón los atacó en medio de la noche en un camino solitario, no había nada que hacer. Estaban en un camino sin rumbo, no había nada prometedor para encontrar algo.

Regresaron al palacio y le contaron todo lo descubierto a la princesa Luna quien no estaba satisfecha con la investigación. Necesitaba encontrarlo, saber si necesitaba su ayuda o al menos saber donde encontrar su cuerpo. En un último intento por ubicarlo, concentró toda su energía para buscar a un solo poni, a riesgo de sufrir un colapso. Forzó su magia astral para ir a los sueños más allá de Equestria, detectar a nuevos seres, entrar a sus cabezas y buscar en los sueños, cualquier pista, lo que fuera. Sus cascos temblaban, su frente sudaba, tanto esfuerzo la obligó a calmar el movimiento perpetuo de su cola y melena. Encontró algo, pudo sentir a Purplethink, intentó contactarlo a través del plano onírico y se encontró con otro problema. Jamás había experimentado algo similar, al parecer su mente estaba plagada de elementos sin sentido, nada tenía estructura, era como ver una pintura abstracta. Pudo identificar las emociones sin mucha utilidad porque eran igual de contradictorias. Al menos, fue suficiente para encontrar una ubicación cercana. La princesa Luna cayó, casi desmayada. Con la ayuda de Boom y de su escolta fue auxiliada para recostarse en un sillón. La princesa Luna abrió los ojos y sonrió.

–Busca al norte de Smokey Mountains.

Boom hizo un saludo con su casco y salió galopando del recinto, dispuesta a ponerle fin al misterio.

Surprise Boom y Trixie se conocían, en una época anterior a Purplethink, donde Trixie tenía pésimos rasgos de narcisismo, trataba a Boom como una sirvienta y ella estuvo a punto de clavarle sus colmillos en la cara. Cuando la princesa Celestia expulsó a Trixie de la vida de Luna, ella lo celebró comprando dulces para todos. Surprise Boom tampoco estaba libre de pecado, pues gracias a ella, en primer lugar, fue la principal responsable de la infiltración de la Reina Chrysalis en su primer intento de ataque a Canterlot. A su favor, se puede decir que era una yegua joven y los metamorfos la obligaron.

–¿Podrías bajar eso? me pones nerviosa. –Trixie se refiere a la espalda–. La gran y poderosa Trixie está dispuesta a hablar y a explicarte lo que está pasando.

–Eso no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Qué hace Shining Armor aquí? –Tan solo de mencionar el nombre del unicornio blanco, la firmeza con la que sostiene la espada se doblega ligeramente.

–Santa avena rancia… lo viste. Ok, esto se ve mal, pero tiene una explicación y lo mejor sería que confiaras en mí, guardes ese cuchillo de fruta y esperes a preguntarle a él mismo.

Hablar con él, una posibilidad destruida por eventos pasados y llenos de tragedia. Intenta enfocarse, recuerda su tarea y esa es la de salvar a Purplethink.

–¿Trixie, te encuentras bien? –Se escucha la voz de Purplethink quien galopa rumbo a ellas. Trixie respira hondo, se levanta en sus patas traseras y extiende sus cascos hacia sus lados, intenta demostrar calma.

–Surprise, nunca te agradé y nunca me agrazaste. Lamento si te decía 'ojos de canina' en el pasado. Pero ahora necesito que confíes en mí.

No es la mejor oferta, aunque es lo mejor que tiene en este momento. Enfunda su espada y juntas salen de los matorrales. En la pradera con un pasto tan suave como nubes y vientos reconfortantes como un beso, hay un nuevo individuo, su presencia es suficiente para complicar todo, seguramente para sacarle canas a Purplethink dragón y Shining Armor. Los cuatro ponis se miran entre ellos con temor y preocupación.

–Tenemos un problema grande. –Trixie expresa con seriedad, incluso hace temblar a Surprise Boom.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Surprise Boom pregunta seriamente, su instinto le ordena escapar volando a toda velocidad.

–Oigan, cálmense todos. Necesitamos pensar con la cabeza fría y pensar en todas las posibilidades. –Purplethink interviene, por el momento calma la situación.

–Sr. Purplethink. Vengo por ordenes de la princesa Luna, creo que me recuerda, nos vimos varias veces en el Castillo Lunar.

–Cierto, eres tú. ¿Sartén… Suspense?

–¡Surprise Boom, macho idiota! –Surprise Boom se pone un casco en la cabeza.

–¡Lo lamento! ¡Pero en mi defensa, apenas nos dirigimos la palabra! ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

–La próxima vez que tengan a una hermana hiperactiva, asegúrense de mantenerla entretenida por al menos un mes extra.

–¿Qué no te dije que le enviaras una carta a Boxhoppy para que no se preocupara? –Purplethink voltea a ver con ojos severos a Longhorn que intenta escapar del regaño mirando hacia el cielo.

–¡Lo hice! Me dijiste que le escribiera algo que no revelada nada de nuestra cruzada.

–¿Y por qué la princesa Luna sabe estamos aquí?

Longhorn y Purplethink comienzan a pelear, Surprise Boom no puede dejar de pensar como este par de idiotas son los salvadores de Equestria. Un sonido de un disparo, sus ojos se nublan y su mente deja de pensar, su último pensamiento es de cometer un error al bajar la guardia.

Purplethink y Longhorn miran sorprendidos a Trixie quien le disparó un hechizo de magia directo a la cabeza de la capitán de la Guardia Lunar. Surprise Boom cae en un sueño profundo, no despertará por un largo tiempo.

–Eso fue por burlarte de mí cuando Celestia me echó a patadas. –Trixie camina rumbo a la puerta de la cabaña–. Ustedes, ayúdenme a meterla dentro de la casa y a sujetarla.

Ignorantes ante los eventos delicados y a sus repercusiones alarmantes referentes al encuentro inesperado con una autoridad del reino de Equestria, Shining Armor continúa volando sobre las hectáreas casi infinitas de bosque, intentando encontrar a su amigo.

El dragón, su mejor y único aliado consciente de la verdadera gravedad del problema. Una mente más perturbada, con un pasado más siniestro, repleto de acciones deplorables. Las garras del dragón jamás podrán limpiarse de la cantidad de sangre derramada de tantos inocentes. Shining Armor escuchó su historia y toda su columna se estremeció por los horridos detalles. Por mala suerte, las circunstancias se combinaron y volvieron a traer al presente sus deseos virulentos. Él sabía del riesgo al venir y hacer contacto con una de sus contrapartes, su mente sería afectada. Su amigo dragón necesitaba ayuda.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, Purplethink dejó un desastre cerca de una montaña. Árboles derribados, tierra levantada y huellas de una cacería. Cerca del siniestro, Purplethink se encuentra con su forma de dragón enorme y formidable. Un tamaño y ferocidad peligrosa, con zarpas para derribar cientos de árboles de un movimiento y de colmillos tan fuertes que ni siquiera la roca la soportaría. Shining Armor desciende, oculta sus alas y se avecina cuidadosamente y por detrás a su amigo quien se encuentra concentrado y mirando hacia el frente.

–¿Vienes a eliminarme? –El dragón morado ha detectado la presencia del unicornio fácilmente. Su voz expresa rabia, un enojo reprimido luchando por salir y reclamar su poder sobre el ser que habita. También puede sentirse un profundo remordimiento, un temor por volver a una parte de su ser despreciable y alejada de toda virtud.

–Purplethink, solo cálmate y detente. Recuerda tu papel y tu misión, recuerda lo importante y especial que eres para todos nuestros amigos caídos, para los familiares de tus victimas que merecen seguir existiendo, para mí, que me salvaste del olvido.

Purplethink cierra los ojos, con toda su fuerza intenta doblegarse a sí mismo, concentrarse y ocultar todos sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, un juez cruel dentro de sí mismo le recuerda su fracaso, Purplethink sufre por dentro y apenas una lagrima logra recorrer su rostro. Shining Armor se aproxima por un costado, necesita ver a su amigo al rostro y reconfortarlo. Entonces observa una escena con tintes aterradores, un momento de arrepentimiento y tortura. En ambas zarpas hay animales, dos caribús. Uno sigue balando e intentado luchar sin éxito alguno, es un macho joven.

–Lo intenté… en serio. Quería seguir siendo digno ante todos los demás. Pero no pude… no merezco perdón.

–¿Mataste a alguien? –Shining Armor se coloca junto al dragón, con uno de sus cascos le toca uno de sus brazos.

–No… atrapé a muchos, pero los dejé ir. Quise intentarlo, experimentarlo una vez más… esa gloría y ese dominio sobre el más débil y exprimir todo rastro de inocencia hasta no quedar nada. Pero ellos, no pude con esta familia, quería que la madre me viera, la idea de ver cómo me divertía con su hijo y ella no podría hacer nada, me parecía maravillosa. Shining Armor, no puedo continuar con esto, tú necesitas continuar con la misión, tienes que salvar a todos. Yo en este estado, solo sería un estorbo.

–Cálmate, simplemente respira… y suéltalos. Una sola acción, nada más. Suéltalos. Todos te necesitan, yo te necesito, no puedo hacerlo solo. Necesito mi amigo en esto y aunque el fracaso sea el principal protagonista de nuestro fin, quiero estar al lado de un amigo. Suéltalos.

Purplethink suspira, logra calmar la rabia y el miedo hacia sí mismo. Una acción simple, dejar de presionar a los dos inocentes animales y ya. Ambos escaparían, nada sucedió y él podría tener una nueva oportunidad para demostrar su valía. Quitó la presión de sus zarpas, el animal al sentir la lenta liberación de su cuerpo, a la menor oportunidad se escapó con toda la velocidad posible. La caribú hembra no reaccionó, al tener suficiente libertad su cuerpo se derrumbó. No respiraba, ya no había vida, Purplethink la sofocó con su fuerza. El tiempo no podía ir hacia atrás, sus acciones fueron marcadas en la historia de los acontecimientos universales. Una vida se extinguió y nada la haría volver.

–Lo siento… –Purplethink presionó suavemente su cuerpo, el pobre animal simplemente ya era un bulto de carne muerta. Aun así, el deseo por hacerle daño todavía estaba en su cabeza.

–Ven, vámonos ya. Necesitas explicarle al poni tu historia, tal vez, solo así, puedan apoyarse mutuamente y lograr vencer tus demonios internos.

–Purplethink. –El dragón sintió el calor de un corazón feliz por recibir una oportunidad. esperanza y respeto infinito por alguien, no eran sus sentimientos, eran los de su ser equino. Fue suficiente para calmar sus impulsos, y alejarse del animal–. Perfecto… necesitamos regresar.

Purplethink hace girar su engrane y cambia de tamaño, su aspecto atemorizante y aterrador se transforma al de un dragón ordinario. Purplethink y Shining Armor se alejan del bosque, mientras un caribú se aproxima al cuerpo de su madre, para intentar despertarla.

* * *

_Fin del Capítulo 4_

Espero que el nuevo capítulo no dure un año.


End file.
